


【兰咕哒♂/加拉咕哒♂】Summer Wine/魂断永夏

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Ending, Damage(1992)parody, M/M, Rentboys, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 兰斯洛特疯狂迷恋上了一个比他年轻二十多岁的少年，而这个少年居然同时是他儿子加拉哈德的初恋情人。





	1. An angel′s kiss in spring

**Author's Note:**

> 【未完结】  
> 一个被魔改到基本看不出来的电影《烈火情人》paro。标题则出自同名歌曲。  
> 主兰咕哒，含加拉咕哒。  
> 警告：重度OOC/援助交际/NTR/扒灰/主要角色死亡/主要角色感情史提及  
> *含有大量直白的性行为描写。  
> *亚当斯卡·维奥莱特的假名出自虚月馆活动。  
> *比较低俗没下限，快乐就好了，不要想得太多。  
> *推荐BGM：《Summer Wine》——Nancy Sinatra/Lee Hazlewood

　　兰斯洛特·杜·拉克爵士离婚已有七载。他是个极痴情的人，他妻子伊莲也是，可惜他的痴情对象却从未是他的妻子。

　　有种人的感情总是生来激烈，似海深情的反面往往意味着天神般的冷酷。他同伊莲相敬如宾十年，伊莲却依旧没有融化这块坚冰。最后她终于放弃，拿着一笔巨额赡养费远走高飞。兰斯洛特则出于责任，选择照顾这一双儿女。多年以来，虽然一些露水情缘难以避免，但他之后都并未再娶。

　　直到在桂妮薇儿死去的十年之后，他遇见了藤丸立香。

　　十一月的某个下午，他看到了在街尾的拐角处等待已久的年轻人。伦敦那天也下了雪，藤丸立香就那么站在雪地里。红夹克，白毛巾，双手没戴手套，只捧着一杯热咖啡。雪扑簌簌地落在他漆黑的头发和睫毛上，露出来的耳朵和颧骨都被冻得通红。

　　汽车驶近的时候，兰斯洛特有一瞬间的愣神。那张面孔未免过于稚嫩了。他打开手机开始确认自己的记忆。然而很不幸：时间、地点、外貌特征，完全都对得上。

　　——一个东方男孩，介绍人曾这样告诉他，你会满意的。

　　兰斯洛特当天晚上喝多了，到底是怎么答应下来的他也不记得。但醒酒之后看到詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂发过来的短信，他开始苦笑。

　　一个和桂妮薇儿完全没有任何相似之处的小孩子。请他吃顿饭，就送他回家去吧。

　　这么打算着，他把抽了半截的香烟按灭了，将车子停了下来。

　　摇下车窗，他向少年人伸出手：「亚当斯卡。亚当斯卡·维奥莱特。」

　　年轻人对他点点头：「藤丸立香。」

　　他下了车，带着藤丸立香走到另一侧，为他打开车门。接近藤丸立香的时候他闻到一种奶油与白砂糖混合的气味，下一秒他意识到那是藤丸立香手上的那杯咖啡。

　　上车之后，他侧过身，伸出手为藤丸立香系上安全带。那种甜腻气味让他不动声色地皱了皱眉。但少年毫无发觉——他实际上反倒被这种特别的殷勤惊到了。

　　「您是我见过最有绅士风度的英国男人了。」

　　兰斯洛特伸手帮他擦了擦身上的雪，笑了一下：「我是法裔。走吧，立香，你想吃什么？」

　　「什么都好，亚当斯卡先生。」

　　兰斯洛特短暂地疑惑了一下亚当斯卡是谁，一秒钟后他才意识到那是他给自己设计的假名。在这种朝生暮死的关系里，真名和真心都是毫无必要的。大概「藤丸立香」也一样。

　　天已经渐渐暗下来，灯火辉煌的伦敦之夜降临。兰斯洛特一边开车，一边用余光观察着后视镜另一侧的藤丸立香。

　　他意识到年轻人也在偷偷看他。他已经习惯了那种混合着憧憬和迷恋的视线，毕竟他确实俊美无俦，那张脸甚至讨人喜欢到了所有人都觉得他生来就应当流连花丛的地步，谁都想不到这家伙居然是个情种。

　　后来伊莲知道了，伊莲想要嫁给他，因为她觉得一旦让他转变心意，他就会对她至死不渝。只可惜有些事情最终还是强求不得。

　　藤丸立香正被空调暖风吹着，哆哆嗦嗦地喝他那半杯卡布基诺。轮胎有点打滑，在转弯的时候咖啡也有点洒了出来，打发的奶油沾得他嘴唇上都是。

　　兰斯洛特看着他把舌头伸出来，喝掉了杯盖上的咖啡，又把唇周一圈奶油都小心翼翼地舔掉了。

　　那一瞬间，仿佛有一股暖流从他的心脏里流出来。那种甜腻的味道越发强烈了。他想藤丸立香的舌尖很柔软，是淡粉色的。他喝掉那点掉出来的咖啡的时候不太体面，不过有些像小鸟啜饮雨水，有点可爱。

　　……留他一晚上或许也没关系。

　　汽车又转了一个弯，悄无声息地改变了行车的方向。他用另一只手抽出纸巾递给藤丸立香擦手，又告诉他，他突然想起在西边有一家更好吃的牛排，男孩子一双湖水蓝色的眼睛眨了又眨，抿出一线笑容来。

　　他们在晚餐桌上谈好了价格。在那时，藤丸立香盯着他的红酒看，但是他没有让藤丸立香喝。毕竟他太年轻了，即使少年人当着他的面出示了证件，并且告诉他自己已经到了合法饮酒的年龄。

　　「可你看起来比我儿子还年轻。」

　　「您的儿子多大了？」

　　「今年刚上大学。」

　　「那我可是大学二年级呢。」

　　藤丸立香漫不经心地切开一块牛排，送到嘴里的时候，稍微露出了一点虎牙尖。兰斯洛特在对面慢慢地喝着杯里的红酒，他突然问他：「以前做过这种事吗？」

　　「还是第一次。」

　　真是耳朵都听到发茧的标准答案。兰斯洛特挑了挑眉：「没有经验可不太好办。」

　　「但我不是第一次和人上床。」藤丸立香说，「早在中学的时候就交过男朋友啦。不过经验也只有几次，您不用担心。」

　　又是一个标准答案。兰斯洛特微微一笑，想这孩子年纪轻轻就手段熟稔，也不知道莫里亚蒂是从哪里找出来的宝贝。刚才的学生证上写的是时钟塔学院二年级，正是莫里亚蒂供职的地方。

　　于是他问他：「你是怎么认识詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的？」

　　然而藤丸立香却很意外地微微睁大了眼睛。

　　「……你不认识他？」

　　「名字倒是听说过……是院里一个很有名的教授吧。不过我没有上过他的课，也没有和真人见过面。怎么了，亚当斯卡先生？」

　　——好吧。

　　晚餐之后他们便直接到了郊外的一间别墅里。兰斯洛特知道一对儿女本就不愿他与妻子离婚，更别说往家里带人，因此他有需要的时候，都是将人置在这里的。不过带男人来这里倒还是第一次。

　　兰斯洛特和他带回来的年轻人并没有直接进入主题，而是带着他在房子的各处参观。除了收藏那些「小鸟」之外，他也是个绘画爱好者。他匆忙而兴致勃勃地打开那些为每幅画特别设置的照明，对年轻人口若悬河地讲述每幅画的来历。都是些拉斐尔前派：迪科塞尔和考伯的画，以及威廉·莫里斯留下的几张稀世罕见的手稿。

　　藤丸立香站在他身边，从画中金发白衣的高贵女郎望向身边人，仰着头，把嘴巴抿成一条线，笑得含蓄又乖巧。兰斯洛特转头，看着光从王后的裙子上流到藤丸立香的肩膀上，看到他幼犬一般温驯的眼睛，他明白了，藤丸立香是听不懂这些的。因为他笨嘴拙舌，连一点空洞无物的应和都不会说。

　　「你是学什么的？」

　　「……天体物理。」

　　兰斯洛特很意外：「看不出来。」

　　藤丸立香没再说什么。他低头笑了笑，伸手握住兰斯洛特的，然后往前走了两步，将手搭上兰斯洛特的唇角吻了他，轻轻地念了一声：「亚当斯卡先生。」

　　兰斯洛特沉默地回抱住了他，手一路向下，从脊背摸到了藤丸立香的臀部，狠狠地捏了两下。藤丸立香在他怀里轻轻地发着抖，他们继续接吻，王后与骑士就此淹没在了一片漫长的黑暗里。

　　>>>

　　还没来得及把藤丸立香洗得干净透亮，他们便在浴室里就地做起爱来。

　　依旧是藤丸立香先缠上他来。他跪在浴室的瓷砖上，兰斯洛特一边用花洒给他冲头上的洗发露泡沫，一边看着藤丸立香闭着眼睛，亲吻舔舐他的阴茎。少年人的手指很柔软，植物触须一样地从茎身一路爱抚至囊袋。也许是男人的性器对他来说过于大了，他双手捧着它，含着它的嘴角几乎都要被撑开，但神情依旧是恭顺而又陶醉的，放纵着兰斯洛特扔开花洒，按着他的头，把自己慢慢地送到那生嫩的喉咙深处。

　　简直就像是小酒吧里那种最便宜的娼妓，年纪轻轻，却已经不知道含过多少根阴茎。

　　他的肉体也是一具极不适合去做物理学家的肉体。兰斯洛特把他压在身下的时候，揉捏着少年胸前薄薄的一层乳肉，藤丸立香一边轻轻地呻吟，一边把滑溜溜的小屁股主动地贴上他的阴茎，又顶又摇，迫不及待。

　　兰斯洛特抽出另一只手向下摸。藤丸立香的髋骨真是又窄又圆，腰和腿都是瘦而紧实的，但是肉都长在了要紧的地方。如果他再年轻二十岁，被这小子这么一撞就会直接射出来都不一定。

　　浴缸狭小，他们四肢交叠在一起。水里又热又滑，兰斯洛特伸进藤丸立香的里面简单扩张了几下，就把自己插了进去。顶到尽头的时候，他发出一声愉悦的轻喘，感觉到这小家伙夹得更紧了。他低下头去，把藤丸立香抱起来接吻。

　　第一次和这孩子做爱，他居然感觉到了一种久违的意乱情迷。从开始到最后改变了好几个姿势，但是一直都在接吻。花洒被扔在了地上，热水流了满地，藤丸立香用手指勾着窗台的边缘，被他捧着臀部按在墙上，又把自己插进来了。

　　他几乎要比东方少年高出二十公分，一把他抱起来，藤丸立香的脚即使再乱蹬也找不到着力点，只能海星一样地盘着双脚夹着腰，和他接吻到两个人都接近窒息的程度。

　　大多数时候他们都沦陷在这种烈火般的肉欲中，只有很少的时刻，藤丸立香会睁开眼睛看他。浴室里雾气弥漫，他的眼睛也是潮湿发红的，但那双幽深的，湖水般的蓝眼睛里，却散发着一种甜美得令人心悸的贪欲。

　　最后他抱着兰斯洛特的脖子，低声地请求他最后一定要顶到最里面再射。亚当斯卡，亚当斯卡，Mister，Mister，求你了。谁都无法抗拒这么蛊惑人心的叫法，兰斯洛特也是如此。

　　>>>

　　他就此开始频繁地和这个名叫藤丸立香的男孩约会。

　　这实际上是出乎他意料的，因为许多年来，他从来不和这种约会对象发生第二次来往，但就在和藤丸立香分开的第一个周五傍晚，他鬼使神差地打通了对方的电话。藤丸立香很快就接了，两个小时之后，他们在约定好的商场门口见了面。

　　他很快地发现了藤丸立香的弱点：这小家伙一旦站在了名贵手表和首饰的柜台前，简直都要走不动路了。

　　兰斯洛特见状轻轻一笑。

　　这种小弱点无伤大雅，甚至很好。做这一行的其实都有很多种理由，欠债的、爱慕虚荣的、自甘下流的，而藤丸立香明显是其中最好搞定的那一种。

　　他乖巧、嘴甜、讨人喜欢，兰斯洛特便不介意多宠爱他一些。十一月末，同样在一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，他一掷千金，为他的少年情人买了一对蓝宝石嵌银袖扣。

　　当天晚上，他们在郊外别墅里纵情到了第二个黎明。兰斯洛特在尚未大亮的天色里起了身，然而小男孩却还依依不舍，不停地蹭着他的颈子索吻，他只好把藤丸立香从自己身上拽下来，用被子紧紧地裹了起来。

　　「宝贝，放我去洗漱吧。」男人给了别扭的小家伙一个早安吻，「我还要回议会投票。」

　　从浴室里再出来的时候，天空已经显出朦胧的一点亮色。昨天晚上下的雪停了，外面一片雪白明亮，他看到藤丸立香正坐在阳台上，对着天光把玩着他那对蓝宝石袖扣。

　　「喜欢吗？」

　　「喜欢。但是更喜欢你。」藤丸立香眯着一只眼睛，来回转动着这枚袖扣，「真好看……这蓝宝石真大，真漂亮。」

　　那张面孔在雪光的照耀下显得无比干净剔透，望着蓝宝石的眼睛里却富含着甜美与贪婪。谁敢相信这样的一个小子，在学校里居然也是副书呆子的模样，天天想尽办法挤破脑袋地弄能进入RAS的简历和推荐信呢。

　　「这块蓝宝石更漂亮。」兰斯洛特低下头摸了摸他的眼睛，藤丸立香咯咯地笑起来。

　　兰斯洛特拍了拍他的屁股，少年人便从阳台上跳了下来，把袖扣放回盒子里，往浴室里去了。

　　后来他先顺路送立香到了地铁站，下车前他们又接了个吻，藤丸立香告诉他，接下来的半个月他都不能出门了，因为要准备期末考试。

　　小男孩提起他贴满贴纸的帆布包，独自往地铁站里走。兰斯洛特望着他的背影，发觉藤丸立香实际上穿得极薄。伦敦的冬天很冷，又刚下过雪，藤丸立香却只穿着一件黑色长风衣，里面只有一件衬衫和绣着时钟塔学院标志的校服毛衣。他确信藤丸立香是喜好奢侈的，可他自己为什么总穿得这么穷，兰斯洛特想不明白。在他这个年纪应当更加光鲜亮丽才对。

　　或许也是讨人怜爱的把戏吗。

　　兰斯洛特开车走了。那个时候他还没有意识到之后会发生什么。直到三天后他无意识地打通藤丸立香的电话却无人接听的时候，他才意识到：藤丸立香这段时间是不会来和他见面的。

　　——随后的半个月，他陷入了一种漫长的煎熬中。

　　几乎如同重返少年时代，一旦无法与情人相见，他就焦躁、紧张、度日如年。可在他年轻时最迷恋桂妮薇儿的时刻，他也没有这样三天不见她便觉得五内俱焚。

　　一天会议结束后，他和崔斯坦及高文共进下午茶。崔斯坦在下议院工作，高文则出身外交部，前些日子刚从南欧调回国内任职。

　　崔斯坦拍了拍他的肩膀：「兰斯洛特，这次多亏有你在，才成功地说服了那些保守党。我们和潘德拉贡议长都欠你的一份人情。」

　　高文则给他们两个一人倒了一杯香槟：「不过我总觉得你在发表演讲的时候，看起来有些心不在焉。」

　　「噢，这些天他都是这样，你才看出来吗？」崔斯坦说，「我们的兰斯洛特卿明显陷入了久违的热恋。」

　　「是吗？」

　　「不是和你几年前那时候一样吗，高文卿。」

　　金发男人愣了一下，随即爽朗地笑出声：「那都是好些年前的事了，年纪轻轻，头昏脑涨地出了不少丑，到现在我还后悔呢，崔斯坦卿就别记得这么清楚了吧。」

　　兰斯洛特则皱眉道：「……你们两个别开我玩笑了。我倒是想，不过最近可真没结识到哪位风韵犹存的美人呢。」

　　「你居然开始面不改色地撒谎，这可真令人悲伤。」

　　兰斯洛特无奈地摊了摊手，高文则坐下来开始和他们讨论晚上去哪里消遣。然而兰斯洛特却依旧是心不在焉。

　　他觉得有些不可置信，有些荒唐。他难道真的陷入热恋了吗？和一个与他儿子差不多大的爱慕虚荣的小娼妓，一个亚裔，一个男孩子？这小孩甚至完全不在他的守备范围内。

　　可为什么这么想他。

　　兰斯洛特慢慢地饮着香槟，想起和他最后在一起的那个夜里，藤丸立香把手伸进他的大衣里面，摸摸索索地找烟和打火机。他刚点上火，就被自己一把连烟带打火机都抢了下来。小家伙愣住，像鱼吐泡泡一样咕噜噜地吐出一口烟气来。他还告诉他这么年轻，不许抽烟。藤丸立香扁扁嘴，很委屈地说怎么你也跑过来给我当爸爸，他则把烟叼进了自己的嘴里，直接把油门踩到了底。

　　很甜。因为那天在晚餐上，藤丸立香刚吃过一只焦糖布丁。

　　>>>

　　一直到了十二月的中旬，藤丸立香终于出现了。他打了兰斯洛特的私人电话，告诉他，马上放假了，他先回家。男人签文件的手一瞬间僵住了。

　　「……你要回日本去？」

　　「当然啊，好不容易放假了。」

　　「什么时候的飞机？不出来见个面吗。」

　　「当然要先见一面的啊。」藤丸立香在电话的另一端笑出声，「我是说先回我们的家啊，亚当斯卡先生。」

　　他的手这才放松下来，在纸上把他的姓氏「杜·拉克」继续签完。

　　「那你什么时候回英国？」

　　「要等一月份开学了。」

　　「好。等我下班之后立刻就回去。」

　　然而兰斯洛特爵士今晚又没能很好地履行约定。政府里文山会海，他又被折腾到很晚，到了最后他已经完全听不进去这帮人在吵些什么，开始茫然地在纸上画潘德拉贡议长因为情绪激动又翘得很高的呆毛。

　　好不容易散会，天已经黑透。他在路上经过商店，给藤丸立香买了一块黑森林蛋糕，想了想，又买了一块他叨念了很久的游艇名仕腕表。

　　进门的时候他看到藤丸立香的行李箱被放在门边，而行李箱的主人已经在沙发上睡熟了。小家伙看来等了他很久，不过他实在是睡没睡型，只穿了一件衬衫，就连短裤都脱完了。兰斯洛特大概是长辈心理发作，实在是看不下去这样，走过去给他把内裤套好，又把姿势摆正，最后拿了条毛毯结结实实地从头盖到尾，连被角都掖好，最后自己蹑手蹑脚地走到厨房去，给自己找些晚饭吃。还好他前两天提前买回了一些半成品熟食。

　　兰斯洛特在厨房里忙到一半的时候，听到外面有响动。

　　「我也饿了。」

　　藤丸立香趿拉着拖鞋走过来，从后面一把抱住了他。毕竟他高藤丸立香太多，藤丸立香把双手放在他肩膀上的时候，就像是要挂在他身上似的。然后，他感觉到藤丸立香又开始轻轻在他身上磨蹭，仿佛宠物在渴求主人的爱抚那样。

　　「等会就喂饱你，小家伙。」

　　微波炉里的半成品食物还在转，发出嗡嗡的响声。

　　「可我现在就想要呢？」藤丸立香咕哝着说，「我都自己扩张过了啊，亚当斯卡……你应该一进来直接先享用我的。」

　　——原来如此。

　　当真是年轻而老练，从见面一开始就想着勾引他了。既然藤丸立香这么说，那么他不再忍耐也在情理之中，男人这便转过身来，一把将少年抱起，往前走了两步，将他的身子压上了餐桌，伸手将内裤直接拽至膝盖。

　　那年轻的嗓子被他挤出一声轻轻的「啊」，是他的腹部硌到了兰斯洛特刚从洗碗机里拿出来的餐具。而进入藤丸立香的时候，虽然很紧，但是兰斯洛特没有感觉到太大的阻力。一想到少年在等他回来的时候在沙发上孤独地亵玩自己的情景，他感觉自己仿佛更硬了一点，此刻微波炉也停了下来，空荡荡的厨房里只剩下拍打肉体的淫靡水声，和少年情迷的轻喘。

　　他们做过了一次之后才开始吃饭，结果草草地吃完了饭，在一起上楼的时候又擦枪走火起来。藤丸立香满以为人类只在青春期情欲旺盛，却没想到他的亚当斯卡人过中年，依旧能把他先折腾到举手投降的地步。

　　如今虽说快走到了二楼边缘，可藤丸立香已经被兰斯洛特按在了楼梯上。兰斯洛特跪在稍下面的一阶楼梯上，揉着他的屁股往自己身上按。男人顶得太快太深了，少年将拖鞋都蹬掉了一只，但是也无法顾及了。毕竟他连嘴都要合不上了，头一直向后仰，喉咙里的娇声都压不下来，只有涎液亮晶晶地从嘴巴边缘往外面溢，一路流到了耳朵后面去。

　　两个人最后终于进了屋，在床上混到了精疲力尽。后来他们都洗过了澡，赤裸着半个身子坐在屋里闲聊。藤丸立香打开他的小破笔记本刷社交网站，兰斯洛特则起身去酒柜里给自己倒了半杯白兰地。藤丸立香转过头来看他，却发现他往另外一个杯子里倒了半杯橙汁。

　　「这不公平！」

　　「喝酒对成长不好。」

　　「不是第一次见面的时候就说了我已经到合法饮酒的年龄了嘛。」藤丸立香说，「亚当斯卡先生，你是不是管你儿子的时候，也不能抽烟、喝酒、蹦迪、泡妞，说不定连染头发和打耳钉都不行？」

　　「那都不是些好习惯。」兰斯洛特面不改色地给自己敲了两块冰，「你要吗？」

　　「要一块。怪不得您跟他的关系不大好。」藤丸立香说，「是不是你总这么双重标准，不准儿子干这个干那个，自己却跑出来包养男大学生呢，亚当斯卡先生。」

　　「好吧，好吧。」他对这小子的牙尖嘴利举手投降了，重新给自己也倒了半杯橙汁，「那我们都不许喝酒。别不高兴啦。」

　　他端着橙汁走过来，含着一口冰吻了他的少年。藤丸立香将他递过来的冰块卷进了舌头里，咯吱咯吱地嚼碎了咽下去。

　　「不过他现在在谈恋爱了。我也是前些天才知道，还是我女儿说漏了嘴。这两兄妹互相之间都知道对方不少东西，可惜全都『一致对外』，总是对我保密。」

　　「青春期的孩子总是这样啊。」藤丸立香声音轻轻的，「我跟我家人原来也关系不太好。不过，过去就好了。但是他都是大学生了，谈谈恋爱不也是很正常的吗？」

　　「可我总觉得他还小呢。结果现在，是我老了。」

　　兰斯洛特叹息着倚到了床头，藤丸立香往前爬了几步，坐进了他的怀里。

　　「你才不老呢，亚当斯卡先生。」他把冰凉的指尖往兰斯洛特胸膛上按了两下，「你都要把我在床上干死了。」

　　后来他们漫无边际地聊，从兰斯洛特儿子的身上，聊到了藤丸立香的身上。不过在谈到他初恋的时候，藤丸立香却罕见地垂下了眼睛。

　　他似乎一瞬间消沉下来了。

　　「……没关系，立香。」兰斯洛特说，「你不愿意说，那就不说了。」

　　「不，没什么。」藤丸立香摇了摇头，「已经过去很多年了，说说也无所谓。不过因为那些事，我倒是有一阵子都不敢接近人，更别说出来交际了。」

　　兰斯洛特伸手轻轻地摸了摸少年依旧潮湿的短发。

　　「之前跟你说过的吧，我中学的时候有个男朋友。我那时候就在英国上学了，我这个男朋友比我大一些，不过也没有大很多。当年我很依赖他，把他当大哥哥一样。我们过得很好的。」

　　「后来发生什么了？」

　　「……他太喜欢我了，想要把我变成属于他的东西，而不是我自己。我从小就是想读天文学的，不过高中快毕业的时候，他不想让我读大学。他家里是外交世家，他将来也要做这一行的，他就想把我带走，一直跟在他身边。但是我不愿意，后来他就把我带到他家里，把我关起来了。」

　　「……非法拘禁？」

　　「对。大概就是你说的这样。但是后来他最小的妹妹发现了，就把我救出来送走了。你明白了，亚当斯卡？」他恍惚地抚摸着兰斯洛特线条优美的肩膀，「我们在那之后就不可能再见面了。」

　　「那他现在呢？」

　　「现在可能还在政府里当他的外交官吧。亚当斯卡先生说不定还和他有些交情呢，哈哈。」

　　虽然藤丸立香最后笑了两声，但是兰斯洛特已经很明显地发觉到了少年身体的颤抖。他怔住了——他不曾想到在藤丸立香的身上居然还有这样的过去。他有很多话想说。那你为什么还出来做这种事呢？万一遇到比那家伙更坏更危险的人怎么办？……不，没事了，现在已经没事了，立香。我在你身边呢……不，这样也不对，我……

　　他一瞬间不知道该如何才能安抚他。

　　他坐起身，想伸手去抱住立香。但是藤丸立香正垂着头，眼睛亮晶晶雾蒙蒙的，仿佛下一刻就会落下泪来。他在触碰的那一瞬间收回了手。

　　罪恶感与此同时席卷了他。他想，我现在和他保持着的这种关系，能够救他吗？我是不是也是加害立香的其中一人呢，因为我也是很想得到他的——

　　可他最后还是又伸出了手，轻轻拍了拍立香的后背，然后把他抱进了怀里。他们沉默无言，身体赤裸，肌肤紧贴。太近了。他几乎产生了少年的心脏也在他胸腔里鲜活跳动的错觉。

　　>>>

　　第二天早上醒来的时候，藤丸立香已经走了。他之前说他要赶一班很早的飞机。兰斯洛特模模糊糊地给他发短信问登机了吗，藤丸立香也没回，说不定已经飞到北极上空了。

　　接下来，他不得不忍受漫长的等待。

　　过了两天，在圣诞节的前夕，高文在楼上楼下地发请柬，请人圣诞节前夕去参加奥克尼庄园的派对。兰斯洛特接到了请柬，发了条短信问加拉哈德要不要去，可是在假期里依旧住校的大儿子却果断地回绝了他，说自己和同学已经约好了假期去北美旅游。大概就是他那个女朋友吧。

　　他最后只好带着玛修过去。他们到威尔士的时候已经很晚了。庄园的派对要在明天傍晚举行，于是他决定带着女儿在附近的旅馆先住一晚。一天路途颠簸，女儿吃过了饭已经很累了，他带着玛修先行回屋睡了，之后便自己从房间里走了出来。已逾不惑之年，又开了一天的车，他必须得活动一下才行。

　　——然后，兰斯洛特听到了一个熟悉的声音。

　　稍微涣散的精神在那一瞬间重新聚集了起来，他内心觉得不可思议，却依旧本能地四处寻找声音的来源。紧接着，他看到了街头的一家薯条门店。似乎生意很好，排了几个人，而站在队伍最前面的一个男孩，穿着红夹克，戴毛线帽的，他正在跟人打电话。

　　「你要吃哪种？……要加芝士吗？好，我马上就回去哦。」

　　他挂断了电话，从店员手中接过了一个纸袋子。路灯照亮了他毛线帽里露出来的黑色发际。不远，很亮，他看得十分清楚——

　　男生转身便往远处走，而兰斯洛特几乎出于本能，拔腿便追了上去。

　　那是立香吗？他没看到脸，不敢确认。可声音太像了。如果是立香的话为什么会在威尔士，不是说回日本去了吗？

　　重重疑惑叠在他心头，但兰斯洛特最后并没有追上。雪天路滑，车辆又多，男生的脚步在大马路上越走越快，最后在街角一拐，居然直接消失了。

　　他茫然地望着路上的车流许久，几乎要怀疑刚才是因为他太思念藤丸立香而出现了幻觉。他立刻打开手机，给藤丸立香发了条信息。

　　「怎么了？在跟同学吃拉面呢。这家很好吃的，亚当斯卡先生来日本的话我来带你吃呀。」

　　藤丸立香回得很快，顺带着给他发了一张拉面的照片。他摄像技术不太好，拉面看起来又好像刚吃了几口。

　　但兰斯洛特看着这张照片却露出笑容来。

　　「不用了。只是太想你了，宝贝。刚才在街上看到一个人，都以为是你。买回来的机票了吗？我去机场接你。」

　　「真的吗？可是我这次要和妈妈一起过来，她说想在英国走走看看，我还得给她当导游呢。」

　　「那算了。不过回来之后闲下来，一定要先来找我。再不见到你，我就要死了。」

　　「知道啦。我也一样想你，亚当斯卡。」

　　他用冻僵了的手指抚摸冰冷的屏幕：「那么晚安，我的甜心。明天见。」


	2. My dearest Galatea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章内警告：  
> 腿交/口交/失禁/车震/受孕妄想

　　回到英国的第三天，藤丸立香应邀而来。他们在老地方见了面，年轻人远远地望见在路灯下的他，便从地铁口一路小跑过来撞进他怀里，话都不说，就拉着他的领口索吻。

　　他本来积攒了一肚子的话，全都淹没在了少年给他的这一吻里。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，低下头，任由藤丸立香伸出舌尖，从左到右细细地舔过他的嘴唇。议员先生今天出来没有涂润唇膏，唇纹很深，尝起来温暖而干燥。

　　一吻分开，藤丸立香在他的怀里深深地吸了一口气，把手放进了他的大衣口袋里。兰斯洛特反握住了立香的手。冰冰凉凉的，不戴手套，也没有手表。

　　「走吧。订了你平时最喜欢吃的那家餐厅。」

　　「嗯。」

　　但一个吻并不能抵消他这一个多月来的思念之苦。藤丸立香倒是一如既往地健谈，跟他从日本聊到英国，聊到他带着一点英文都不懂的妈妈在伦敦旅游的趣事。但这些兰斯洛特都是不关心的。他只是看着餐桌对面少年柔软晶亮、不断蠕动的嘴唇，满脑子想的都是他冰凉的手指刚才在自己掌心的触感。

　　他只想爱抚浑身赤裸的藤丸立香。

　　回到了郊外别墅之后，刚关上门，兰斯洛特就把藤丸立香按在了门后。他也惊异于欲望居然来得如此突然，但回过神来的时候，他已经把少年的手放在了自己几乎立刻要撑开来的拉链上。

　　「不是在这里就要办我吧，亚当斯卡？」藤丸立香握着他滚烫的性器，用拇指轻轻地摩擦着上面凸起的静脉，「我还得先做润滑……唔……」

　　兰斯洛特拉得他转过身去，低头叼住了他的耳朵尖：「那你把腿夹紧一点。」

　　他把手指按到了藤丸立香的臀缝里，用指节往里试探性地蹭了蹭。男孩子的后穴一个月都没被用过，又干净又紧，确实是插不进去，不过这绝不忠贞的肉体居然为他恪守了不必要的忠贞，这让男人的内心产生了一种说不清道不明的朦胧感情。他含着少年软乎乎的耳垂，在他大腿的柔嫩内侧模仿着性交的动作来回抽插，少年扶着墙，夹紧了腿撅起屁股，踮着脚发抖的样子简直像极了一个在地铁上被小混混意外侵犯的可怜处女。

　　但是没有任何一个处女会在那之后又驯服地跪在地上让他深喉，再闭着眼睛把剩下的几滴精液都卖力地吮吸出来的。

　　后来他们又在楼上的浴室里继续做。兰斯洛特偶尔觉得藤丸立香并非人类，而是那个古怪的皮条客不知道用什么方法造出来的性爱娃娃。因为他太乖巧、太迷人、太能令人血脉贲张了。这个年纪的少年少女大都是很任性的，然而藤丸立香却是个例外，他被恩客搞得喘个不停，扑簌簌地往下掉眼泪，却连往浴缸外面爬一下都不敢。两个人交合的地方被弄得乱七八糟，润滑剂混合着起泡的精液往外一直流，小屁股的一大半都被搞得滑溜溜的，一片鲜红。

　　直到后来，藤丸立香才抽抽噎噎地跟他说：「能不能……休息，休息一下，我想小解……Da……Daddy……要不然的话，要……要在这里出来了……」

　　他被这个称呼激得往少年柔嫩的内腔里狠狠地顶了一下，才跟他说：「没关系，宝贝。我带你去。」

　　他猛地起了身，抱着立香往浴缸外面走，两个人的身体还连在一起。他知道藤丸立香打的什么主意。这小子受不住了，可惜兰斯洛特正是好兴致，并不想就这么轻而易举地给他个中场休息。

　　他把藤丸立香扶到了马桶边，从后面握住了小男孩刚射过一次，顶端发红的阴茎：「尿吧。」

　　「……有，有人在旁边看着，我……出不来……」

　　兰斯洛特在后面轻轻笑了一声：「怎么这时候还害羞啊，立香。我也算是外人吗？」

　　藤丸立香还想说什么，但是兰斯洛特却做了些小动作。他把自己的性器从后穴里抽出了一半，用挺翘的雁首缓慢地磨蹭小家伙最敏感的前列腺。藤丸立香在他怀里简直就像一只惊慌失措的小猫仔，终于一边直摇头一边喊着不行、别这样，湿漉漉的头发羽毛一样地在他的胸膛上蹭。

　　但最后他还是哭着在兰斯洛特的怀里尿了出来。

　　藤丸立香简直要被搞到崩溃了，他捂着嘴呜呜咽咽，一边低着头，一边看着自己的阴茎还淋淋漓漓地往外流些东西。那已经不是尿液，而是透明的预射精液了。他又硬了。这让他哭得更厉害了。他要不然就不哭，一哭简直就像个坏掉的水龙头停不住，无论是上面还是下面都不知道从哪淌出这么多的水。他扶着藤丸立香，把他的膝盖放在了马桶圈上，干脆就在这里继续弄这个汁水淋漓的小男妓。

　　后来他们从浴室里出来的时候，藤丸立香抿着嘴，低着头不跟他说话，一头栽到床上，半死一样。小孩哭得两个眼睛都肿了，他凑过去在灯光下一看，居然被瞪了一眼。他知道自己这是欺负狠了。

　　「对不起，对不起宝贝。别生我的气。」他伸手轻轻抚摸藤丸立香的脊背，「我们好久没见了。」

　　藤丸立香面无表情地说：「这得加钱。」

　　兰斯洛特扑哧一笑：「好。」

　　他走下楼去，从衣帽间里又拿了块式样简单的江诗丹顿表回来，往藤丸立香的手腕上一扣：「给你的。」

　　藤丸立香这才乖巧地坐起来帮他擦头发。

　　「说起来，立香。」他说出了一直以来的疑惑，「你这么喜欢金表啊宝石之类的小东西，怎么从来不见你戴？」

　　藤丸立香的手停了一下，神情严肃地说：「……亚当斯卡先生，我想有个秘密必须得告诉你了。」

　　他神情如此正经，兰斯洛特好奇了：「什么秘密？」

　　「其实我是一条龙。你知道的，人类世界总有我们这一族收集亮闪闪的东西并将它们藏起来的记载……」

　　男人哭笑不得。

　　「好吧，好吧。那立香是龙，我成了什么？」

　　藤丸立香想了想：「龙骑士呗。」

　　那声音里带着情人之间的促狭亲昵，兰斯洛特被他弄得笑出声来。

　　其实他也能理解。时钟塔学院学风堪称到了严肃古板的地步，那也是他将儿子加拉哈德送进里面的原因之一。而理学院又是里面拔尖的一个，学生们都是些不问世事的小学究，藤丸立香的家境估计又是非常一般，要靠奖学金过活的，否则也不会一个男朋友就能将他掣肘，更不会令他跑出来做这种下流生意。

　　他不再追根究底，换了另一个话题：「你总这么出来，室友不怀疑吗？还是你没有室友？」

　　「有的啊。」藤丸立香说，「那我就说做兼职嘛。我也确实是在兼职啊。」

　　「天天上夜班的兼职？」

　　「也没有天天吧，亚当斯卡先生？我跟他说我在莫里亚蒂教授的实验室里干杂活的。」

　　「你之前还说不认识詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。」

　　「是不认识啊，这个学期初我才选了他的课。说起来亚当斯卡先生，你总提起他，是和他认识吗？」

　　兰斯洛特想了想，并没有把「你是莫里亚蒂介绍给我的」这件事告诉他的必要。他们这种年轻人都是那些猎头从网上收集来的，估计藤丸立香自己也并不太清楚中介人到底姓甚名谁。

　　「哦，是个朋友。」

　　「原来如此，那还真巧。」

　　>>>

　　因为饱尝了等待与思念之苦，后来他提前问了藤丸立香复活节假期的安排。藤丸立香本来告诉他那时候要去做义工赚学分，不过兰斯洛特却要他出来陪他去法国里昂度假。学分的事情，他来帮忙搞定。

　　于是藤丸立香便答应下来。他们租了辆吉普车，从海底隧道驶到了法国，在里昂的一所河畔酒店里住了下来。

　　后来藤丸立香对他说，事实上他以为自己是来做伴游的，还临时恶补了好多旅游用法语，结果没有想到一句都没用上。兰斯洛特一边转动方向盘一边笑出声。

　　藤丸立香心有戚戚：「……都忘了你本来就是法裔了。」

　　对于兰斯洛特来说回到这里就如同回到了故乡，而藤丸立香的法语水平实在是非常地有限，听着兰斯洛特和街头的卖花女郎热切交谈的时候，他只能一脸茫然地看着他们。说实在的，这女郎身材确实是前凸后翘，火辣诱人，他已经开始想到亚当斯卡先生是不是想玩什么三人游戏那里去了，然后他才发觉到女郎笑盈盈地走了，男人则从她手里接过了一支菖蒲花，别在了他的胸口。

　　「……我这样好像伊诺·约翰逊。」

　　「那我们得换辆粉蓝色轿车才行，小努基。」兰斯洛特小心翼翼地摆正鲜花的位置，「她刚才说你其实更适合玫瑰，不过我还是喜欢这种花。」

　　「嗯。我也更喜欢这种花。」

　　「是吗。」兰斯洛特微微弯下腰，「那么给我个奖励吧，小王子。」

　　如今正是晚餐之后，罗纳河畔游人如织，没有人认识他们，他们得以手牵着手，闪烁的波光中旁若无人地拥吻。

　　年轻的时候，他对桂妮薇儿可望而不可即，将所有的情爱尽掷。最后他什么都没有得到。当玫瑰园将他驱逐出去，他看到他的少年时代是一片荒野。

　　但藤丸立香却成了这片荒野上迟来的花。

　　如果你再早生二十年该多好，立香。……不，如果你再早生二十年，如果命运不这么戏弄我们，我们都未沦落至此，我还会爱你吗？

　　或许不会，或许会。但他都不知道。他甚至不知道藤丸立香是否对他有那么一点点爱情。但爱与不爱，早与晚，在此刻都毫无意义。

　　此刻唯一具有意义的是，藤丸立香在吻他的脸颊，他将藤丸立香抱在怀中。

　　过去迷恋桂妮薇儿的时候，他曾经以为爱情和欲望是可以分开的。桂妮薇儿是别人的妻子，他只敬仰她，崇拜她，顶礼膜拜犹如参拜神明，那时他认为欲望之爱是最下等的东西。

　　但是地狱里居然也有天堂。就是现在这样吗，他望着里昂傍晚赤红的霞光想。虽然满眼望去都是地狱之火，但我现在确确实实已然身在天堂。

　　在那之后，他又在吉普车狭小的后座车厢里享用他的人造天堂。他很少带人在车里做。优雅端庄的贵妇们嫌这里肮脏，放荡不羁的妓女们会用指甲划伤座椅，把这里弄得一团乱，只有他的小男孩会尽心尽力地把他夹到射，再自己用嘴巴和双手把各处弄得干干净净。

　　他会在被干得厉害的时候乱七八糟地喊，喊叔叔、老公、Daddy……Daddy。声音甜腻又沙哑。他都不知道到底是从哪里捡到了这么个小家伙，白天会当他最听话的儿子，帮他照顾一对不省心的弟弟妹妹；晚上则会偷偷溜进他的房间，充当他年轻漂亮的新婚妻子。

　　他是胸前长了薄薄一层苍白乳肉，腰腿纤细而臀部丰饶的幼妻。现在想来，幸好是男孩子。要不然即使年近五十，他恐怕又要控制不住自己，多出好几个私生子。

　　现在，他的小妻子喘得厉害，一边抽泣一边和他接吻。东方男孩都是这样吗？他想。一边眼泪都掉下来了，一边又摇腰摇得厉害，把自己的嘴唇往他前面送，是不是要吻了才能止住眼泪呢？

　　他这么想着，又吻住了少年已然有些肿的嘴唇。藤丸立香的哭泣声闷闷地在他嘴里响着，简直就像把这小家伙整个含进了嘴里，舔遍了他全身一样。

　　晚上在旅馆里休息的时候，他们则没有再做了。兰斯洛特简直觉得自己这些天来放纵过度，是真的要被榨干了。可藤丸立香还一直问他要不要做，真不做了？

　　「不做了，宝贝。睡觉吧。」

　　「好吧。」藤丸立香在他身后转了个身，闭上眼睛，「那么晚安，亚当斯特先生。」

　　宾馆的隔音设施很好，安静得犹如虚空。他只听见藤丸立香甜美微弱的鼾声，他已经飞速地睡熟了。他稍微支起身子，靠近了男孩一点。

　　他又见到那张熟悉的面孔。他脊背弯曲，蜷成一团。那是种极度缺乏安全感的姿势。一线月光缓缓地在室内游移，在他的肩膀处停下了。少年正睡在完全的黑暗里，他们之间似乎从来没有这样遥远过。

　　兰斯洛特意识到他现在正在经历一种万分危险的时刻。他想更接近藤丸立香，而这种接近并非肉体意义上的。他知道这种接近并非一朝一夕之事，但他已然不在乎再去耗费数年时间——不，别再用这些委婉的托辞了。

　　他想让藤丸立香每个夜晚都如此安详地睡在他的身畔。而过去的许多年中，他和伊莲都从来不在同一个房间过夜。

　　他如今已经年逾不惑，所以这种想法更危险。他是议员、律师，功成名就，身家富足。但是藤丸立香……藤丸立香渐渐地和他的血肉相连接，成为了他的一部分。他性格很好，厨艺不错，爱干净，懂礼貌，加拉哈德和玛修一定会很喜欢他。虽然一开始的芥蒂不可避免，但他们会成为朋友的……会的。对于他来说和我结婚也没什么不好不是吗？我终有一天会死在他前面的。我只让他陪我一段时间。这不难熬……

　　>>>

　　他没有将他的胡思乱想透露给藤丸立香。但这个念头一生出来，就再也控制不住。

　　六月的一个深夜，天穹晴朗，空气透明，甚至能够见到星星。在这种罕见的美丽夜色，他决心就此向藤丸立香摊牌。

　　「——我们不能再这样下去了，立香。」

　　两人之间的烛光跳动了一下，藤丸立香停下了手上的叉子。

　　他愣了一下：「那您的意思是今夜就是我们最后一次见面了吗，亚当斯卡先生？」

　　兰斯洛特没有回答，却转而问道：「你想不想加入英国籍？又或者，在本科阶段就加入RAS？」

　　「我倒是想呢。」藤丸立香说，「但是不太容易啊。」

　　「其实很简单。」

　　「怎么说？」

　　兰斯洛特深吸了一口气。他可能是这辈子第一次说这句话：「……跟我结婚吧。以后的日子里，我会尽我所能去爱你的。你不用再做这种——」

　　他的话卡在了一半。因为藤丸立香的脸色突然就变了——那不是平日里柔和的模样。

　　两个人之间陷入了罕见的沉默。藤丸立香缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，然后垂下了眼帘。

　　「……抱歉，立香。也许实在是事出突然。你一时片刻接受不了也正常。但我确实很喜欢你，也觉得你适合成为我今后人生的伴侣。我会给你考虑时间的，这些日子以来，我也考虑过了。你可以慢慢想，我会一直等你的。」

　　他掏出了一个小盒子，打开来给他看。是一枚男士戒指，但嵌在上面的钻石一看就造价不菲。男人善于投其所好，他见到藤丸立香的眼睛一瞬间是又亮起来的，但很快又暗了下去。

　　「——亚当斯卡先生。您没发烧吧？」

　　年轻人在他面前缓缓地站了起来。

　　「我是出来援助交际的，您连孩子都有了。我们相差二十多岁呢。更别说我还是男的。哦，现在英国同性恋可以结婚了……但是这对您的名声难道没有损害吗？」

　　「我不介意。」

　　「我介意。我不相信你。」

　　兰斯洛特怔住了。这是他从未想到的。

　　「为什么？」

　　「亚当斯卡，亚当斯卡·维奥莱特先生。都到了这里，我依旧不知道您的真名，但在我们见面的第一天起，我就对您全无隐瞒。我更加不知道您的真实身份……」他伸手点住兰斯洛特想要开口的嘴唇，翘起嘴角，「……当然，这一切没有任何必要了。」

　　藤丸立香拉开椅子，拿起餐桌下的手提包就往外走：「我要回学校了，亚当斯卡先生……就让我还这么叫吧，如您所愿，我们的交易关系就此结束。我会删掉您所有的联系方式，对这段时间发生的一切守口如瓶。我很有职业道德，您不用担心。我们以后都不要再见面了。」

　　「……立香！」

　　他迅速地追了上去，但还是晚了。藤丸立香走的太快，太绝情，就像月色一样无声无息地融化进了夜里。

　　>>>

　　正如藤丸立香所说，兰斯洛特再也没有见过他。他们之间唯一的联系方式只有电话号码。但藤丸立香迅速地换掉了手机卡。

　　——当然，他还有别的方法。如果正如这孩子所说，学校和名字都是真的，他就很容易能够查到。事实上他也查到了，甚至已经拿到了藤丸立香的寝室号。如果他愿意，是可以轻而易举地再次见到他的。

　　但是兰斯洛特没有那么做。也许是多年的感情生活已经使他产生了一种习得性无助，他只是握住手心里的那张纸条，心想果然他与每个向他招手的美梦之间都存在着一条无法跨越的河流。桂妮薇儿在河流对面，他的一双儿女在河流对面，现在，藤丸立香也在河流对面了。

　　而他已然年过半百，再也没有那种不顾一切想要渡河的力量了。

　　就这样让一切回归常态吧。他在接下来的日子里狂热地投入了工作之中。夏天快开始的时候，他在酒会上认识了一位地产商的妻子，眉眼和他的初恋情人多少有些相似。他开始和她频繁地约会，简直都要忘记之前是怎样对着一个男孩头脑发热的事情了。

　　但是在贵妇人甘愿委身于他，他下意识地带着她去往郊外别墅的时候，车子在路口突然停住了。

　　他突然之间不想再见到那些前拉斐尔派珍藏，又或者是那些珍藏之外别的什么——总而言之，兰斯洛特悄无声息地调转了汽车行进的方向。

　　伦敦的大街上车水马龙，和过去每一天见到的景象都毫无二致。他几乎下意识地往旁边去看，但是是空的。贵妇人矜持地坐在后车厢，而身边只有被雨幕模糊的暗夜。

　　那里应该有个人的。应该有一个年轻的，黑头发的小男孩，手里捧着一杯加了过量奶油和白砂糖的咖啡……现在这样，不够甜美，不够甜美。

　　但是他还是和她渡过了一夜。后来地产商的妻子给他的办公室打过电话，问他什么时候再约会。他却推掉了，告诉她这个周末要去公学里给女儿开家长会。

　　下班之后，他回了家。这个周末也只有女儿玛修和女佣在家里，加拉哈德自从上了大学之后便很少回来了。

　　「玛修。我想着什么时候可以和你们兄妹俩吃顿饭。」他对女儿说，「我们一家人好久没在一起了。你帮爸爸把哥哥叫回来。」

　　玛修轻轻地点了点头，对他露出一个微笑。他和女儿的关系还算缓和，只不过是单纯地生疏罢了。

　　「对了，有什么需要爸爸帮忙的事情吗？……真的没有吗？好吧。……那么，玛修。现在，呃，附近的那个商场最近正好赶上夏季打折，你有什么想要的东西吗？爸爸可以给你买。」

　　没有小孩子不会对礼物感兴趣。玛修立刻从沙发上坐直了身子，但是声音也是很小的：「……那，想要钱德勒的推理小说全集可以吗？」

　　「可以。」

　　「谢谢爸爸。」

　　玛修礼貌地对他点了点头，又低下头去看书了。他望着女儿平静的侧脸，意识到自己似乎从来没有使她活泼起来的办法。恍惚之间他又听见了一种模糊的，潮汐般的声音。那其实仅仅是他血液的流动声。

　　第二天玛修告诉他，下周末加拉哈德会按时回家，也会带上一个朋友。兰斯洛特觉得心里畅快了一些，决定久违地亲自下厨做一次午餐。他现在也觉得儿子是要交女朋友的时候了。他已经长大，作为父亲，兰斯洛特不好再多管，他只希望儿子的对象别那么「令人难以接受」就好。

　　>>>

　　午餐会在八月的第二个周六举行。听到那辆老汽车驶进院子里的时候，他正从冰箱上挂着的一排厨房刀里挑了一把最小的，用来打开香槟塞的塑料包装。门开了，他听到了两种脚步声和说话声。一种是加拉哈德的，另外一种居然是——一个年轻男性的嗓音。而那个嗓音他觉得很耳熟。

　　下一刻，他在半掩的厨房门里见到了上帝给他的答案。兰斯洛特的呼吸产生了短暂的停滞。他慢慢放下了酒瓶。情人的幻影在他的视野里出现，随即消失。

　　加拉哈德在客厅里喊玛修，小女儿从楼上跑了下来。他听到他们拥抱在一块儿，然后加拉哈德说：「我来给你介绍，立香，这是我的妹妹玛修。玛修，来，这是我的……男朋友，藤丸立香。你可以叫他……」

　　「也叫哥哥就好。很高兴见到你，玛修。」

　　兰斯洛特沉默地走到了厨房的另一侧，得以见到客厅里发生的一切。加拉哈德带着他的男朋友走过来了。

　　「想必您就是兰斯洛特·杜·拉克爵士。很高兴见到您，先生。加拉哈德总是和我提起您。」

　　加拉哈德嘟哝了一句「我可没有」。而他则回握住藤丸立香的手：「是吗。希望他不要在背地里也总说我这个当父亲的坏话，哈哈。」

　　他见到一张面孔，轮廓柔和，雌雄莫辨，清白无辜。藤丸立香在夏天稍微晒黑了点，一副墨镜架在他额头上。他穿着一件浅蓝色的衬衫，看起来很新，但是极廉价，路边随处可见。他笑容温和得体，演技天衣无缝。

　　时隔两月，他终于再度和藤丸立香在同一张桌子上用餐。但是实际上他和玛修坐在一起，加拉哈德和立香坐在另一边。

　　加拉哈德像是换了个人，看上去小心翼翼，情真意切。他给藤丸立香主动倒了一杯香槟，也给自己倒了，甚至给兰斯洛特也倒了一杯。他的大儿子曾经因为讨厌他喝得烂醉而把家里所有的酒瓶都打碎，如今他眼看着他们坐在对面互相碰杯，什么也没说。

　　他儿子皮肤很白，醉酒也能很快显出来。双颊酡红的加拉哈德向他宣告，他和藤丸立香——他的前辈、他大学一同起居两年的室友——已经搬出学校。

　　「那你们住在哪里？」

　　「就在学校附近的一间公寓里。」

　　「那为什么不干脆回家住？」

　　他看到儿子的脸好像更加红了。他极罕见地低下头，支支吾吾地说：「……因为我不想……和立香分开。」

　　藤丸立香则在旁边面不改色地吃东西，但是兰斯洛特见到他的一只手是放在下面的。加拉哈德也一样。他们两人的手想必正紧紧握在一起。

　　午餐会结束之后，加拉哈德要带着藤丸立香在家里四处看看。他们出门走到了花园里，玛修也跟着去了。他跟在玛修的后面。兄妹两个从小在这里长大，对这里再熟悉不过，走得也快，但藤丸立香还是第一次来，走走停停的，不知什么时候反倒被落在了后面。

　　但当兰斯洛特走到他身边的时候，如同心电感应一般，走在前面的加拉哈德突然回过头来。一枚树叶掉在了藤丸立香身上，出于习惯，兰斯洛特下意识地伸手为他拂掉，但当藤丸立香向他点头道谢的时候，加拉哈德走到了他的身边来。

　　他与加拉哈德刚好构成了藤丸立香的两岸。

　　「抱歉，要到时间了。」加拉哈德说，「父亲，我们得马上走了。」

　　「现在就走吗？这才刚到下午……」

　　「嗯。之前玛修没跟您说吗？我们只是回来吃个饭，下午还有事情要忙。学生会那边还在忙校庆的筹办工作，我还得先和立香回家一趟。」

　　加拉哈德悄无声息地把藤丸立香拉到了他的那一边，藤丸立香则站到了更后面去。那模样兰斯洛特再熟悉不过了——他永远都呈现出那种可以轻易驯服的姿态。

　　他们很快回屋取了东西，走到了车库边。加拉哈德先钻进了驾驶座。藤丸立香站在那儿对他们笑，挥了挥手，随后也坐进了车。

　　他们离开了。

　　「立香哥哥对我笑了！」小女儿声音轻轻的，「他笑起来真好看啊。」

　　「是的。」兰斯洛特说，「玛修。你先回去吧，爸爸突然想起办公室里还有几份文件没有处理完。」

　　「……可是您不是说好今天先陪我去书店吗？」

　　「实在抱歉，我的小公主。下回爸爸一定给你补上。」

　　他弯下腰，急匆匆地吻了玛修的头顶一下，而后大步流星地走到汽车边上，迅速地开出了院子。

　　——我只想看我儿子现在的住处是否安全。他对自己说。

　　但是跟着加拉哈德的汽车转进了一处街角，他在那里停住了。很遥远地，他看到加拉哈德独自走下了楼。

　　那藤丸立香呢？

　　他抬头向上看去。藤丸立香站在三楼的窗户边，和加拉哈德挥手。然后他看到加拉哈德往街的另一边小步跑去，那是时钟塔学院的方向。

　　但直到加拉哈德消失在视野的尽头，藤丸立香还站在那里。兰斯洛特感觉到驾驶座旁的手机震动了一下。一个陌生号码。

　　他鬼使神差地按下了接听键。

　　「他晚上七点半之后才能回来。」

　　对方挂断了电话。兰斯洛特坐在驾驶座上，只感觉到一阵翻天覆地的眩晕。他闭上眼睛，察觉到自己的双手在发作着一种无法控制的颤抖。

　　最终，他低下头，朝圣般地吻了吻手机听筒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①伊诺·约翰逊和努基均指伊诺·刘易斯·约翰逊。20世纪10-30年代，他被誉为「大西洋城的统治者」。他经常将一朵红色康乃馨装饰在胸前，开一辆粉蓝色轿车。  
> ②钱德勒：雷蒙·钱德勒，20世纪美国推理小说家。


	3. But who is Pygmalion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NTR/伪3P

　　门是虚掩着的，藤丸立香就在房间的最深处。他不知道什么时候换了衣服，现在只穿了一件黑色睡袍，坐在卧室的阳台上。午后的阳光极亮，映得他露出来的大腿和手腕都白得几近半透明。

　　在兰斯洛特走进来的时候，藤丸立香放下了手上的演算草纸。他踩过地毯慢慢接近藤丸立香，脚步无声无息，口中沉默不语。他跪到了阳台上，拉过藤丸立香的一只脚腕，一条腿分开他的膝盖，然后面对着他，缓慢地解开自己的外套。

　　藤丸立香伸手把他的温莎结往下扯，视线落在他别着的领带夹上。实际上在午餐会时，他就发现藤丸立香总是在往这里看。

　　一条死性不改的恶龙。

　　「我刚才就看到了。新的？」

　　「送给你了。」

　　藤丸立香把领带夹拿下来放在一旁。而后少年拉着他的领带迫使他往下俯身，自己则支起身来去吻他。他从藤丸立香的嘴唇里第一次尝到了香槟酒的气味。

　　后来他把藤丸立香按下去的时候，少年的后脑勺磕到了大理石平台上。一声闷响，藤丸立香倒抽了口凉气，兰斯洛特立刻伸手把他的头捧住了。他儿子的男朋友仰倒在他身下，闭上眼睛，和他胡乱地互相爱抚。藤丸立香的一条腿被兰斯洛特架在了肩上，他用赤裸的脚背磨蹭男人的脸，撩乱了他的前额发。有些潮湿。

　　「你不知道我刚才都想对你做些什么。」

　　兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，嗓音嘶哑、语无伦次。他用脸颊摩挲少年柔嫩的足弓，颤抖地抱着藤丸立香的一条小腿，从那里开始向下抚摸，一路经过大腿、腹部、胸口。

　　「你知道我一定会来的？」

　　他捧住藤丸立香的脸。但下一刻，藤丸立香的脖子被他猝不及防地捏住了。

　　「你是谁！」他晃动着藤丸立香的头，「……你究竟……是谁？」

　　没有任何挣扎，他过去的东方情人只是握住了他的手腕。

　　「我从来都是藤丸立香。而你呢？兰斯洛特……还是亚当斯卡？」

　　他们四目相对，共同陷入沉默。他低下头压住藤丸立香。他还是那么温驯动人，轻轻地咬他的上嘴唇，他就会把舌尖伸出来回应，只要舔舐他的下巴。就会被他用鼻子轻蹭。

　　在简单的润滑和扩张之后，兰斯洛特再度进入了这具身体。可惜如今他已经不是在搞那个只要出价足够就能对你忠贞不二的小娼妓，而是在和儿子的初恋情人做爱。他作为父亲，是极宠爱这一对儿女的，然而越是感觉到罪恶，他越是觉得自己的身体不受他控制。

　　只能怪藤丸立香的后穴绞得他太紧了。浴袍早就被完全打开了，少年雪白的躯干暴露在他面前。他能见到加拉哈德留在藤丸立香身上的吻痕，和他有些红肿的，早就翘起来等人吮吸的乳头。兰斯洛特低下头去含它的时候，藤丸立香的轻笑就转化成了破碎的喘息。

　　可能是因为很久没有搞过他了，兰斯洛特感觉藤丸立香叫得很厉害。他仓皇地抓着兰斯洛特饱含热量的手，含着他的大拇指，用牙齿轻轻地咬。但他只咬了几下就咬不住了，因为加拉哈德的父亲干得一次比一次深，他紧闭着眼，高抬起腰，喘个不停，在男人的手里哽咽着射了精。那一刻他陷入了某种精神恍惚的状态，但兰斯洛特接下来却动得更厉害了。

　　以前他从不这样的。

　　即使是同居，加拉哈德和藤丸立香也各自住一个房间。幸亏是这样，藤丸立香想。不然要把这里收拾得让加拉哈德毫无发觉还挺困难的。之前加拉哈德一直不乐意，说什么都一起住了快一年多了，怎么突然要分开睡，但藤丸立香非要坚持这么安排。这个小学弟开窍实在太快，拉他上床不过几次便开始让他觉得自己要失去控制权，他不能再这样下去了。

　　……其实相较起来，还是兰斯洛特知道适可而止。

　　他们歇下来的时候已然接近日落。藤丸立香问他饿不饿，要不要吃东西，又出了门，赤身裸体地从冰箱里随便找出来几块面包吃。

　　他把面包涂了果酱递给兰斯洛特，男人点头对他道谢，接了过去。

　　「学校里是不是在放假？」

　　「嗯，开学就是校庆日。」

　　「我过两天要去巴黎参加一个国际会议，你能跟我去吗？」

　　藤丸立香摇了摇头：「可能不行。加拉哈德现在很黏我的。」

　　「他以前也这么黏你吗？」

　　少年低着头，舔着自己沾着面包屑的手指：「我们两个感情一直都很好啊。」

　　「……那你还出来做，那种事情。你不觉得这对他是一种……背叛吗？」

　　「那我们从此再也不要约会了。我不是说过了吗，亚当斯卡先生？」

　　他声音促狭。兰斯洛特长叹了一口气：「……不行。不行，立香。我本来以为我能做到……但原谅我，现在我只想天天都见到你。」

　　藤丸立香被他抱在怀里，继续嚼着一小口面包。

　　「——你跟加拉哈德分手吧。也许要委屈他一下，但是……年轻人总是忘得很快。」

　　少年神情复杂地望着他。加拉哈德以前总把兰斯洛特的情史当做糗事告诉他，他知道兰斯洛特是一个怎么钻牛角尖的家伙。父亲这样，儿子仿佛也差不多，所以这话从兰斯洛特嘴里说出来，他只想笑。

　　「得了吧，亚当斯卡。」他还是比较习惯这么喊，「哦，然后我登堂入室，你来向他介绍，亲爱的儿子，这是你和玛修的后妈？……我能够背着加拉哈德和你上床，难道就不会背着你和加拉哈德上床吗？」

　　「我无所谓。」兰斯洛特叹息着说，「这是我亏欠你们的。但是你必须属于我……立香。」

　　他去吻藤丸立香的额头，收紧了怀抱：「……我没有你，我会死的。」

　　「但是加拉哈德要怎么办？」藤丸立香从他的怀中挣扎出来，「你本来就很对不起他们了。亚当斯卡先生，您不能再错下去了……」

　　那双深紫色的悲伤眼睛静静地望着他。

　　「……我恳求您，亚当斯卡先生……兰斯洛特爵士。」少年跪了下来，把头温驯地靠在他的膝盖上，任由兰斯洛特抚摸他的短发，「我是属于你的。我们都知道。就让我们顺其自然，保持现状……不好吗？」

　　「立香。你真的会和加拉哈德一直在一起吗？我是说……法定伴侣。结婚。」

　　兰斯洛特感觉到他在自己的膝盖上点了点头。

　　「你爱他吗？」

　　「他没有我，他会死的。」

　　「……那你爱我吗？」

　　「爱与不爱对我们来说毫无意义，不是吗？」

　　兰斯洛特感觉到自己像被闪电击中了似的。藤丸立香站了起来，走到电脑桌旁边，新拆了烟盒，从里面抽出一支烟来。兰斯洛特就坐在阳台上，看他熟练地打火，吸燃，吐出一口烟气，然后再走回来，用双指夹着那支烟递给他。

　　——那是他最常吸的牌子。

　　兰斯洛特突然问他：「他和你在一起，是不是总是很开心？……我进来的时候看到了你们的合照钉了半张墙。他总是在笑啊。真稀奇，这小子在家里基本没怎么笑过的。」

　　「嗯，确实是呢。他刚搬进我们寝室的时候，对我也总是冷着个脸，臭小子很拽的。」

　　兰斯洛特哈哈大笑：「对不起，没把他教育好。」

　　「……不过我后来发现他也只是不太擅长和人相处而已。毕竟是独来独往的优等生啊。他本质上不错的。后来熟了，就一天到晚地跟在我后面前辈前辈地喊，不过对别人还那么爱答不理，臭着个脸，他们同学背地里都笑话他被我领养了一样。」

　　「然后呢？」

　　「然后啊……他这样对我，我不回报人家也不行。后来一来二去地，我拦不住他往我床上爬的。就成了现在这样了。对了，亚当斯卡先生，你怎么想到送他去学体育啊？」

　　「不是我。我本来想让他将来和我一样，先做律师，然后从政。」

　　「我就猜到。」

　　晚霞的最后一道光也要暗下去了。兰斯洛特说：「多给我讲讲你和加拉哈德的事情吧。」

　　「对着你讲我和他怎么谈恋爱吗……？」

　　「也好啊。什么事我都想听听。」年过不惑的人父叹了口气，「他都从来不怎么跟我说话。」

　　「可以啊。下次吧。我给你发我们在威尔士旅行的合影。他还写游记来着呢。不过Daddy，」他用下巴指了指钟表的方向，「你再不走的话，怕是就要和亲爱的加拉哈德迎面撞上了。」

　　其实离加拉哈德回来还有一个小时。但既然藤丸立香已经有了赶他走的意思，他也识趣地不再多留。

　　兰斯洛特穿好衣服往外走，藤丸立香居然还拜托他顺路把垃圾扔掉。他提着两个塑料袋，越过两个小孩的合影墙，和他们扔在地上没有好好放着的PS4手柄。他下意识地弯腰把它们捡起来，却发现手柄上分别贴着两个贴纸，一个「加拉哈德」，一个「立香」。

　　藤丸立香从他身后走过来了：「谢谢。」

　　「这是你的还是他的？」

　　「他的。」

　　「你的呢？」

　　「两套也用不到啊。」

　　「……也对。」

　　藤丸立香和他在门口又吻了一次，然后关上了门。

　　——他在复活节假期之后，给藤丸立香买了一套。那个时候他们一起在商场里，他问藤丸立香年轻男孩子是不是都喜欢这个，藤丸立香说是，他便说那我给儿子也买一套。

　　兰斯洛特走入了夜色里。他望着街的两边，突然意识到藤丸立香和加拉哈德租住的这间小公寓的对面，刚好是一个旅馆。这时候手机响了一声，他打开，看到藤丸立香给他发来了他和加拉哈德的自拍。

　　他的大儿子从来都没有笑得这么开心过。

　　这是藤丸立香转发的信息，原始信息是加拉哈德发给藤丸立香的自拍照。原始编辑日期是去年十二月，地点在威尔士。当年遇到的果然就是他。

　　十分钟之后，他在对面旅店开了个房间，只叫了一瓶红酒。这层楼比藤丸立香和加拉哈德所在的高一些，能够居高临下地看到房间里发生的事情。在服务生送酒进来的时候，对面的灯亮了。加拉哈德走进了藤丸立香的房间。

　　然后他见到加拉哈德抱住了藤丸立香。

　　藤丸立香还坐在阳台上，窗帘没拉。他本来想把窗帘拉上，但是加拉哈德似乎连这一点时间都等不及了。又或许他的儿子觉得这么高的地方，根本不会有人在看。总而言之在藤丸立香转身拉住纱帘两边的时候，他就已经把学长的浴袍拽下来一半，胡乱地吻他的肩膀和后背。

　　——幸亏我刚才十分注意，没在这孩子身上留下太多新痕迹。

　　藤丸立香拽着纱帘的边缘，仰起脖子，很茫然地向上看。他刚才已然他示意服务生离开，又关上了自己房间的灯，按照道理在一片黑暗中，小家伙是意识不到他的存在的。但他这个偶然的动作似乎激起了兰斯洛特心底一点不可告人的心思，他起身，点亮了房间里最小最暗的一盏灯，然后坐了回去。

　　刚好能在窗边映出他一点模糊的轮廓。

　　藤丸立香真的看到了。这小子一瞬间就变得不对劲了，但是他知道，藤丸立香是不敢逃开这里的。小男孩敏锐地察觉到了他的威胁，但他也只能强行忍耐下来——

　　然后继续用那种天下太平的姿态伪装自己。

　　加拉哈德亲他，咬他，把自己的一部分插进来干他。那一切落在兰斯洛特眼里毫无章法，仿佛一头雄性的幼兽首次在雌性身上实践如何交尾。加拉哈德进去的时候很容易。这是理所当然的，因为他刚替他的爱子开拓过那里。藤丸立香会如何敷衍过去呢？对了，他肯定会说「我扩张过了」。他以前不是也那么说过吗？其实说不定那时候就开始了。

　　他似乎尽量耐心地去爱抚藤丸立香，但下身抽插的动作却是相当急躁的。藤丸立香被他顶得浑身剧颤，趴在窗户玻璃上，腰和屁股一直在摇，就跟想要逃却逃不掉一样。这时候他产生了一种直觉：加拉哈德或许下一刻会咬住藤丸立香的后颈。

　　——果然如此，这样才对。是要这样把他钉在身下，做起来才会更配合一点的，我的孩子。

　　但藤丸立香毕竟生着一副淫乱的骨肉，他在被粗暴对待的时候，也能从里面汲取到快乐。他成了驯服的雌兽，会自行握着自己的性器寻求快感，会拉着加拉哈德的手让他揉捏自己的乳首，会转过头去索吻，也定然会在耳边可怜兮兮地说着下流话，诱骗那涉世未深的少年赶快射在他体内最深的地方。

　　毕竟是亲生父子，加拉哈德做爱的细节习惯也继承了他。儿子甚至都没怎么脱掉衣服，轮廓在纱帘之下一片模糊。那个人是他骨头和血的一部分，而「加拉哈德」也曾经是他的乳名。这让他在看着加拉哈德伏在立香身上的时候，恍惚中以为见到了二十年前的自己。

　　——如果我在二十年前就遇到藤丸立香的话。

　　那种诅咒般的想法再度从他脑海里滋生出来了。此刻，藤丸立香居然又抬起了头。

　　是的，我们一定对视了。兰斯洛特想。

　　半杯红酒被他慢慢地饮尽，却居然在他麻木的内脏中燃烧出一阵汹涌的痛苦来。他的手在那一刻甚至拿不住杯子，任由它掉下来，骨碌碌地滚到了房间的另一边。

　　脑中回荡起熔岩般的声响，一种突如其来的、莫名其妙的巨大悲恸瞬间摧毁了他。兰斯洛特捂住了胃部，膝盖无法支撑高大的身躯，迫使他只能跪了下来，浑身痉挛地蜷缩在了地板上。

　　他的血肉正与他的爱欲抵死缠绵，然而他们都离他很远。

　　如今，没有任何人知道他在何处，更没有任何人伸手救他。只有那枚映亮他轮廓的小灯依旧嵌在天花板上，它沉默而哀伤地注视着他，就像一只眼睛那样。

　　>>>

　　冬天开始的时候，藤丸立香在走廊里接到了加拉哈德打来的电话。

　　「……本来这周末玛修想出去玩，但是兰斯洛特又爽约了。你有空吗，立香？我们两个带玛修去吧。」

　　「这周末吗？我有空。……不过现在，玛修妹妹是不是不太开心？」

　　「他不是总这样嘛。我们俩都习惯了。毕竟是『政府大员』对吧。」

　　「好啦，加拉哈德。」藤丸立香笑了一下，「你也不要生气。我们有空啊，周末就一起去吧。去哪儿想好了吗？」

　　「她想去里士满公园骑马。那今天晚上我们就先不回家了，先去我家吧。我还有最后一节课，下了就来实验室找你。」

　　「好。」

　　但他们并不知道，其实兰斯洛特爵士已经在赶回来的路上了。本来他自己也以为必然会失约的，没想到手头上要写的这份文件被他提前弄完，使他今日罕见地免于加班之苦。他知道自己这份职业不太总能顾及家人，失约虽说是常态，终究是不得已而为之。如今刚好有挽回的机会，他自然是归心似箭。

　　而后，他驶进院子，看到了加拉哈德的车子停在那里。

　　他进了门，首先见到的居然是藤丸立香。藤丸立香背对着他站在厨房里，正和女佣一起做晚餐。他身上穿着兰斯洛特平时常穿的那件灰色围裙，刚买回来的食材尚未来得及分门别类地处理，还都装在椅子上的两个大塑料袋中。

　　兰斯洛特停下了脚步。他们还没有发现他的存在。这很好，他得以尽情地望见那个他曾经无数次幻想过的情景：藤丸立香穿着他的围裙，在他的家里来回忙碌。他的姿态像极了这个家中的新妻——

　　但他并非他的妻子。

　　客厅里的壁炉噼噼啪啪地响。加拉哈德和玛修在客厅里说话。他走进去的时候，看到这一大一小两个孩子正蹲在壁炉边烤棉花糖。玛修穿了新裙子，蓝白色的背带格子裙，胸前绣着一朵太阳花。

　　「……爸爸，你怎么回来了？」

　　加拉哈德也应声转过头来。他走到他们身边去：「今天部门里的事情结束得快。我不能总让我们的小公主失望啊。玛修，这新裙子真漂亮，不过要注意一些，别被火星燎到。谁给你买的？」

　　「是立香哥哥买的。」她看起来很开心。

　　兰斯洛特点了点头。加拉哈德说：「难得您会回心转意。」

　　「那我们一起去吧，加拉哈德？我们，爸爸，还有立香哥哥四个人一起？」

　　「那要问问你哥哥的意见。」

　　「我没关系。」加拉哈德面无表情，「只是不知道立香介意不介意。」

　　此刻，藤丸立香恰好一边摘掉烤箱手套一边往厨房外面走。

　　「立香，晚上好。」兰斯洛特对他点了点头。

　　「晚上好。你们说的我刚才在厨房里听到了。我不介意的，大家一起去才更热闹些吧？」

　　他走过来，加拉哈德和玛修把盘子里已经烤好的棉花糖递给了他。他接过盘子，拿了一颗放进嘴里，看到兰斯洛特正往他们这边——不，正向他看。

　　藤丸立香轻轻点了一下头，对他露出微笑：「您也要吃一颗吗，先生？」

　　加拉哈德说：「他可从来不——」

　　兰斯洛特却点了点头。

　　「如果可以的话，谢谢。我十分荣幸。」

　　第二天清早，他们四个坐在同一辆车里去往里士满公园。加拉哈德和兰斯洛特坐在前面，藤丸立香则坐在后面照顾玛修。他们起得太早，没开多一会儿，这一大一小两个孩子就挤成一团，裹在一条毛毯里睡着了。

　　虽说加拉哈德这次负责开车，可我们年轻的司机先生却时不时地总往后看。兰斯洛特坐在一边皱起眉头，提醒他安全驾驶。不过次数多了，加拉哈德又显得不耐烦起来。他们父子两个这些年来总是吵来吵去，虽然每次吵架都并非双方所愿。但世界上有些亲密关系就是这样的，谁都无可奈何。

　　不过最近好多了。兰斯洛特又觉得庆幸，又觉得悲哀。庆幸的原因是因为有藤丸立香在，然而悲哀的原因也是如此。

　　汽车驶出了市区，藤丸立香和玛修还在熟睡。加拉哈德在前面喊了两句「立香」，但是后座的黑发青年毫无反应。

　　「别吵醒他。」兰斯洛特说，「你让他们多睡一会。」

　　「我知道。」加拉哈德说，「我只是想跟您说一件事，父亲。」

　　他的声音又轻又沉，兰斯洛特居然因此不自觉地坐直了身体。他预感到有什么即将降临了。

　　确实如此。

　　「……我想告诉您，我决心向立香求婚。」

　　汽车在空旷的郊外公路上行驶。前两天伦敦刚刚下过一场薄雪，空气又冷又湿，两边的森林散发出一种寒冷而幽深的翠色。他侧头看向加拉哈德，儿子鬓发的银白色第一次让他感觉到刺眼。

　　「你们……开始几年了？」

　　「三年。」

　　「对于年轻人来说，三年也算不上太长久。」

　　「难道要像您对潘德拉贡议长的妻子那样才算长久吗？」

　　「别提这事，加拉哈德。现在在说你。你和我说的这件事，立香知道吗？」

　　「求婚的事情当然要先瞒着他了。但是他……一定会同意的。我最了解我的前辈不过。」

　　兰斯洛特有些想笑。

　　「好吧。你对他是什么印象？说实在的，孩子。我对立香接触得很少，也许我需要多了解他一些。」

　　「人并不是在所有人面前都能保持相同的姿态，父亲。他在我面前和在别人面前是不一样的。他……我的前辈，从认识我的第一天起，就非常地照顾我……有时候我甚至觉得，在校园里，或者在别的地方，是我在受他的保护。立香很可靠，从来没有对我说过谎。我是突然间把他带回来的，我知道您可能会对他心有芥蒂。不过您和他认识久了，就会知道他是个极易相处的好人。我说不上来。但他在我的眼中总是非常地……非常地闪闪发亮……」

　　加拉哈德后来还说了一些话。他记不清楚了。他只听见耳朵里嗡嗡地响。他在加拉哈德的口中听到了一个从未见过的藤丸立香。或许他说的是正确的吗？藤丸立香在加拉哈德面前，真的能够呈现出在他面前完全不同的姿态吗？

　　「听上去你确实很喜欢他，加拉哈德。但是——」

　　「你们这些人总是多疑。可我觉得立香至今为止没有什么让你觉得怀疑的地方。当然了，父亲，事实上我只是和您提起这件事而已。」加拉哈德声音很轻，但每个词都清晰坚定，一个音节一个音节地敲打在了他的心上，「即使您最后不同意，我也还是会选择和立香在一起的。我们会永远在一起。」

　　兰斯洛特的笑容有些苍白。

　　「你别误会，孩子。」他语重心长地说，「我也很喜欢立香。非常喜欢。」

　　「噢。」

　　「但是大学时代和进入社会之后又是不太相同的——」

　　「你只是想倚老卖老，觉得年轻人总会被热恋冲昏头脑。」

　　「好吧。」兰斯洛特叹气，「虽然我不觉得我在倚老卖老，但确实——」

　　加拉哈德第三次打断了他的话。年轻人的声音听上去已经有些烦躁：「但是我对于他，即使粉身碎骨也是心甘情愿的。放心吧。我们在结婚之后，没有必要不会回来的。我们都能养活自己。」

　　「唔……」

　　突然听到后面传来声音，加拉哈德和兰斯洛特同时向后看去，两个人差点撞到彼此的额头。是藤丸立香。

　　但他仿佛仅仅是睡得太深了，在梦中发出了一点无意识的含糊声音而已。

　　>>>

　　他们预定在公园附近的一间二层别墅入住。四个人分别占据了楼上的三间房，加拉哈德和藤丸立香理所当然地睡在同一间屋子里。

　　一家人中午到达，下午的时候则简单地在公园里骑了骑马。藤丸立香也是第一次骑马，很好奇，上马的时候紧紧地抓着鞍子不放，只能由人牵着缰绳在场地附近简单走走，而兰斯洛特和他的一双儿女们都接受过骑术教育，到了后来，就是兄妹两个比赛跑马，兰斯洛特则走到了休息棚中，远远地看着他们。

　　藤丸立香骑马回来，坐到了角落里，他向他的方向走去。加拉哈德和玛修已经骑着马远去了。马厩里的老头正在忙着往槽中倒草料。四下无人的时候，小男孩主动凑了过来。

　　「今天很冷。」

　　「是啊，昨夜下了一点雪，很冷。」

　　「没有别的什么话要对我说吗？」

　　他伸出手，轻轻摩挲藤丸立香的脸颊。藤丸立香稍稍歪着一点头，用那双蓄着海浪的潮湿眼睛望向他。

　　「但现在不冷了。」

　　但加拉哈德和玛修很快就回来了。藤丸立香在这之前已经放开了他，一看到加拉哈德走过来，他便站到他身边去了。他们之间没再发生什么。

　　后来他们在别墅里共进晚餐，结束之后已经很晚了，平日里本来就不太好动的玛修骑了一下午的马，已经困得不行，藤丸立香便带着她上楼去睡觉。后来加拉哈德也很快上去了，楼下偌大的厅堂里又只剩下兰斯洛特一人。

　　他本来想在晚餐后给他们弹一首钢琴曲的。习惯了独身的中年男人无声地苦笑了一下，找了本杂志在沙发上看，但或许是杂志太过无聊，他很快就陷入了睡梦之中。

　　不过他明确地知道自己一定是在做梦。因为他不可能如此迅速地回到他在伦敦的家里，更不可能在这里看到加拉哈德和藤丸立香在光天化日之下做爱，就在伊莲以前最喜欢坐的那个沙发上。

　　加拉哈德即使在这种时刻也缺乏表情。他的儿子按着藤丸立香给他深喉，就像他以前经常对藤丸立香做的事那样。加拉哈德射在小家伙嘴里的时候，他明显呛着了，但也只是咳了两声，又继续乖乖地含着那只年轻的阴茎，任由它在他柔软的口腔里再度勃起。

　　他坐在沙发的另一边观赏两个小东西的厮混，一边给自己点了一支烟。他的大儿子虽说体态偏瘦，但训练有素，肌肉发达，足以把藤丸立香牢牢压在身下。藤丸立香明显被他干得疼了，但是也不躲，就是受着。他知道加拉哈德有一点对他示威的意味。作为年轻气盛的雄性，加拉哈德向来是不愿意别人在他的领地里分一杯羹的，尤其在对方是自己父亲的情况下。他下意识拉着藤丸立香把他向后拽，动作变得更加粗暴，但是在藤丸立香伸手安抚他的时候，他却慢慢地平静下来了。但他的眼神依旧饱含警惕。

　　兰斯洛特对他的儿子却从未有过敌意。他本意是想抽身离开的，但是在起身的一瞬间，他却被藤丸立香拉住了手。

　　男孩像小流浪猫一样用脸轻轻地去蹭他的手。好可怜。他白天也曾这样恳求我的爱。

　　我会对你更好的。

　　他在梦里发不出声音。但他确信立香听见了。因为接下来，小家伙努力抻着脖子，去咬兰斯洛特的皮带扣，又衔着拉链往下拉，任他的性器弹在脸上。他双手握着它，像吃糖果一样轻轻地，来回地舔。

　　加拉哈德没有亲吻他，也没有拥抱。他只顾将藤丸立香的大腿放在肩上，一个劲地往尽可能深的地方顶。藤丸立香被他顶得嘴巴呜呜呜地喊，却因为嘴巴里塞着男友父亲的阴茎，呻吟碎得都不成调子。兰斯洛特用夹着烟的手拨开藤丸立香的额发，又将碎发拢到耳朵后面去。藤丸立香垂着眼睛，睫毛闪闪发亮，他一摸满脸都是湿的，不知道究竟是泪水还是汗水。

　　兰斯洛特的手往下摸去。他轻轻揉捏藤丸立香已经充血发红的乳晕，随后则伸开整个手掌来揉他的前胸。立香的胸膛又薄又软，比起普通的男孩子肉更多些。他平时估计也没有去刻意训练，但第一次摸它的时候就这样了。天生的？还是被他那个前男友，又或者无数嫖客手里揉出来的？他不知道。

　　但他知道藤丸立香因为这新来的刺激浑身都绷紧了，加拉哈德不得不更用力地掐着他的腰，在他白皙的腰间留下一个发青的印子。

　　等到他终于把兰斯洛特含出来的时候，加拉哈德把他翻了个身。阳光透过巨大的落地窗照亮了藤丸立香苍白单薄的后背。藤丸立香跪在沙发上，小屁股高高地撅起来，上面布满了乱七八糟的液体和暧昧掐痕，是已经不知道被父子俩欺负过多少次了。

　　何等放荡的景象。

　　扶着我吧，这样会好受一点。他叹气，将藤丸立香的一只手搭在自己肩上，把小家伙捞起来。藤丸立香感激地望着他，在唇齿相接的时候，他向小孩嘴里渡了一口烟气。两人的手彼此交换着爱抚对方的性器。藤丸立香的阴茎也是硬得发烫，前液早就止不住地往外流，但是儿子缺乏经验，体贴人也体贴得不太得法，总是会忘记连那里也要一起爱抚。没办法，只能由他这个父亲替加拉哈德来做这件事。

　　在这场极度荒诞的梦里，他不知道加拉哈德占据了藤丸立香的身体多久。可能只有十分钟，可能一个世纪，但都太漫长了。欲火、嫉妒和悲伤来回反复地折磨着他，藤丸立香的吻越是甜蜜，他越觉得心脏都痛苦得萎缩起来。

　　后来加拉哈德终于放开了他，在那一瞬间，他的儿子化作幻影消失了。但他没有再开口，去试图呼唤加拉哈德。他只是任由藤丸立香落进他的怀中。那双冰蓝眼睛水雾迷蒙，依旧含着深渊般丰盛的情欲。

　　这一刻，他想起了加拉哈德在汽车里对他说的话。对着这样的藤丸立香，即使是兰斯洛特，也是粉身碎骨都心甘情愿的。

　　但正因此，他感觉到了前所未有的寒意。他从未产生过现在这样疯狂的想法。他或许可以连夜将藤丸立香带走。如果现在把他从房间里拉出来，带回伦敦的郊外别墅里，再在一双儿女都醒来之前驱车回来——其实是来得及的。

　　他无意禁锢藤丸立香的自由，他只是想把他和加拉哈德分开。向魔鬼献祭一个灵魂已然足够，他死不足惜，但不能让加拉哈德也为此奉上性命。

　　那一瞬间强烈的浪潮声席卷了他。浑身的血液都往头颅里面冲，一片嗡鸣之中，他终于堪称粗暴地将藤丸立香按在身下，但他却又扑了个空。

　　这个世界的一切都崩塌成了海水，藤丸立香随加拉哈德而去，他们共同消失在了无垠的黑暗中。

　　兰斯洛特醒过来了。


	4. the Judgement Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡警告。

　　上了楼梯，他看到露台上有一个人影。露台的窗半掩着，他脚步轻轻地走过去，只见一个覆着柔软黑发的后脑勺。

　　藤丸立香穿着一套白色的珊瑚绒套头睡衣，后背上还连着一个带长耳朵的帽子。加拉哈德和他有套一样的，据说还是玛修给两个小子挑的。

　　三个小家伙倒是真如兰斯洛特想象中那样和谐共处。

　　他走过去，藤丸立香听到了，但没有反应。他只是双手扶着露台，双眼茫然地望向雾霭沉沉的夜色。

　　「你怎么在这儿，立香？」兰斯洛特轻轻地说，「睡不着吗？」

　　藤丸立香沉默着，罕见地没什么表情。月色照得他的脸尤其苍白，光辉镀在他柔和的轮廓上，简直让人觉得他像一个虚幻的影子，而不是实际存在于这个世界上的。

　　直到兰斯洛特伸出手覆住了藤丸立香的手背，他这才如梦初醒。

　　「没什么事，兰……亚当斯卡。」

　　如今在他们之间，这个假名已经成了一种亲昵的隐喻。兰斯洛特的声音柔和下来：「宝贝，有心事就说出来，别瞒着我。」

　　「没有瞒着您。我只是突然觉得很难过……但是人不是总有这样的时刻吗。」

　　「你在车上没有睡着吧。」

　　藤丸立香点了点头：「看来我们对彼此都心知肚明。」

　　「毕竟我虚长你们太多光阴了。」

　　少年人向他露出一点微笑，深深地吸了口气。

　　「我只是在想，这里很漂亮，很高。能将前面的森林和河流尽收眼底……如果我从这里直接跳下去的话，会不会直接折断脖子呢。这样倒是解决的最快方法……」

　　兰斯洛特被他说的话惊到了。

　　「别想这种事，立香。」

　　他把藤丸立香从露台的栏杆上往后拉。藤丸立香转过身，将头靠进了兰斯洛特的怀里。小家伙浑身都是冷的，他的颧骨和耳朵似乎已经被冻得有点发红。

　　兰斯洛特突然想起了他们第一次相遇的冬天。如今也是十一月了。

　　「我有想过彻底离开这里，一声不响地。但是我被牢牢控制着，我走不掉。亚当斯卡……亚当斯卡。」那声音轻得几近叹息，「你会有什么办法吗？把我从这个地狱里带走的方法？」

　　兰斯洛特说：「我刚才也做了梦。梦见了你。梦见我们像以前那样。」

　　藤丸立香从怀中抬起头来，那双眼睛和兰斯洛特梦中的重合了。但他的眼中却流露出前所未有的哀伤神色……这个立香又是陌生的。他想。加拉哈德说他在不同人的面前会展露出不同的姿态，那如今这个到底是他的本性，又或者也是伪装之一？

　　他已经不敢再想下去了。因为他意识到他会因为藤丸立香展露出的痛苦而动摇。

　　这正是灵魂献祭给恶魔的下场。

　　幸好，这种感觉一闪而逝。藤丸立香伸手抚上了他的面颊，眼睛闭上再睁开的时候，又是那种柔和的，充满眷恋的神情。

　　「您真是俊美。」

　　「可我已经不再年轻了。」

　　「但依旧是我喜欢的模样啊。」

　　无论是谁，对上这双眼睛都会觉得被爱着吧。

　　「您其实可以不用试图从梦里回到以前……我说过，我属于您。」他慢慢地弯曲膝盖向下跪去，「只要愿意，您随时可以取用我。」

　　他的手碰上兰斯洛特的皮带扣，但是兰斯洛特抓住了他的手。

　　「在我之后，你还背着加拉哈德和别人有过来往吗？」

　　「事实上，亚当斯卡先生是我最后一个客人。」

　　依旧是最在他意料之中的答案。

　　「我要怎么才能相信你？」

　　「您不相信我也没办法。」

　　突然之间，他把藤丸立香从地上拽了起来，往走廊里面带。藤丸立香被他拉着，低着头随他往里走，温顺得犹如被主人牵着绳子的狗。月光从他们身上消失了，他把藤丸立香往楼梯下带，两个人悄无声息地通过了楼梯的拐角。一切顺利，和他预想的一样

　　他会把恶魔牵回地狱中去。即使他也是那个地狱的建造者之一。

　　但下一刻，他忽然停住了脚步。视野中唐突出现的某种事物，居然使兰斯洛特失去了向前行走哪怕一步的力量。

　　他在一楼的尽头见到了一只水晶般的眼睛。那虹膜的颜色和他是极为相似的。

　　——玛修为什么会出现在这里？

　　她手上拿着水杯，是从厨房里刚端水出来。也许是半夜口渴了。但我为什么没有听到她的脚步声？……也对。她从来都是轻手轻脚，像猫一样的小姑娘。

　　与此同时，藤丸立香瞬间挣开了他的手。

　　「您说的事我会好好考虑的，先生。」

　　他恢复了那种面无表情的冷淡模样，转身上楼去了。藤丸立香反应很快，给他们都放了一条生路。

　　只剩下他和他的女儿相顾无言。黑暗与沉默横亘在这对父女之间。

　　不知道过了多久，玛修才开口：「爸爸。」

　　「正好，玛修。爸爸也有些话想和你说。」他往客厅走去，向玛修招了招手，「来，我们坐在这里说。刚才恰好在上楼的时候，遇见他还没睡觉。爸爸就想和你的立香哥哥谈几句话——」

　　「我知道。」玛修打断了他的话，「您是……不愿意立香哥哥和加拉哈德在一起，所以想将他赶走吗？」

　　兰斯洛特悬着的一颗心跳回到胸腔内。他并没有对这句话直接作出回答，反倒是问她：「……玛修。你觉得呢？你觉得立香这个人，怎么样？」

　　「我觉得立香哥哥很好啊。我很喜欢他。其实将来如果可能……可能的话，我觉得，嫁给这样的人也……不错呀。啊，当然不是他！只是……」

　　越到后面，她的声音越小。小公主居然害羞了。兰斯洛特后知后觉地意识到女儿其实也早已进入青春期。不过他却想不到这个在一双父子间能够左右逢源的小东西，居然对她也存在着部分的杀伤力。

　　他甚至开始庆幸先遇到藤丸立香的是加拉哈德而并非玛修。毕竟作为父亲，他绝对不会让这种男人有机会接近他的掌上明珠。

　　不过，他好像从梦魇的余韵里清醒过来了。他有些感谢玛修刚才出现在哪里，否则如果立香真的被他带走的话——

　　「我明白了。」他叹了口气，「好吧。既然你们都很接受他……那爸爸也不介意。我会欢迎他……欢迎立香成为这个家庭中的一员。」

　　虽然是令他最痛苦不堪的方式。

　　算了，就这样吧。如他所说，顺其自然，保持现状。

　　兰斯洛特终于再次选择屈服于命运，就像过去的每一次那样。

　　玛修站起身，走过来亲了亲父亲的额头：「我知道了，爸爸。我困了，想回屋睡觉。」

　　「那么晚安，我亲爱的Lady。」

　　>>>

　　所谓「顺其自然，保持现状」，是将他对藤丸立香的索求也包含在里面的。儿子的小男友依旧乖巧地满足他的所有需求，前提是必须维持着对加拉哈德秘而不宣的协议。

　　他当然知道藤丸立香很想结束他们之间的关系，但决定权从来不在他那一边。兰斯洛特简直唾弃自己这种念头，可在每次见到藤丸立香的时候，他又无法控制自己这么想。

　　后来有一次，他直接在实验室的门口堵住了藤丸立香。那是他第一次见到藤丸立香大惊失色，他脸色青白语句僵硬地和他客套，就像每一个害怕长辈的小孩子那样。他在众目睽睽之下，借着儿子的名号把儿子的男友带到了地下车库，关上门就开始搞他。兰斯洛特将藤丸立香拉到驾驶座上，将他按在方向盘上搞，搞的时候车库里走过好几个人，每个人走来的时候似乎都在他们前面停了一会儿。

　　藤丸立香也看到了，他低声地啜泣着，哀求着至少别在这里，会有人发现的，亚当斯卡，亚当斯卡，我们不是都不想这样的吗——可正是因为他从未和人在学院里通奸，藤丸立香惊恐的反应让兰斯洛特感觉到一种前所未有的新鲜刺激。

　　在圣诞节的第二天，加拉哈德带着男朋友和家人团聚，他现在出出入入都必然带着藤丸立香。在儿子面前，兰斯洛特道貌岸然地做一个开明的父亲——虽然他过去也因为亏欠这对儿女而尽量表现得十分开明——但他却又在所有人都不注意的时候去掐藤丸立香的屁股。这小子运动裤臀部的地方被绷得极紧，大腿往下倒显得空荡松垮，简直是年龄越长，一身的骨肉越发淫乱丰饶了。

　　他掐得狠了，藤丸立香「嘶」地猛吸一口凉气，加拉哈德此时正在摆盘，抬头便问道：「怎么了立香？」

　　藤丸立香只能摇摇头：「没事……刚才踢到了桌角。」

　　「疼不疼？」

　　「还好啦。」

　　兰斯洛特拿着一把刚洗干净的西芹从他身边走过：「可一定要小心点。」

　　后来等藤丸立香和加拉哈德回家，他用电话把藤丸立香约出来。理由随便他找吧，反正小东西谎话连篇，只有加拉哈德被他骗得头晕脑胀的份。藤丸立香之前下楼的时候气喘吁吁，跟他说：「您答应过，不要让我们太困扰。」

　　而他则对藤丸立香说：「当然。我们都不希望他受到伤害，但你也不能总是偏心他，立香。你明明比起他更加地爱我。」

　　藤丸立香则嘲笑他的冠冕堂皇：「如果您真的不这么希望，今天晚上就不该出现在这里。」

　　他把藤丸立香按在电梯间的墙上，直接吻住了那张嘴。这恶魔怎么开始日渐牙尖嘴利。

　　他们直接在公寓对面，兰斯洛特曾经坐过的那个旅馆里开了房。甚至连房间都是同一个房间。他回过头来模仿他的儿子，把藤丸立香按在阳台上，让他红肿而敏感的乳头紧紧地贴着玻璃，踮着脚迎接他插进来。在那一瞬间藤丸立香尖叫着说你疯了，他像案板上的活鱼一样在他身下乱扭，试图从此处脱身，只可惜他也没逃掉，那个房间也从未亮起来过。

　　后来藤丸立香浑身脱力，整个人只能瘫在地毯上，侧躺着身子任由兰斯洛特弄他。但桌子上的手机在下一刻突然亮了，居然是加拉哈德打进来的电话。

　　兰斯洛特停下，示意他接。藤丸立香说你可别在这个时候像那些低俗色情小说里写的那样突然干进来，就摇晃着身子往前爬。于是他也扶着藤丸立香的腰往前挪动，感觉自己简直就像正骑着一匹驯良的矮种小马。

　　藤丸立香把手机抓下来，支起身子接听。薄薄的一层光照在他优美的，逐渐褪去年轻青涩的蜜色身体上，青年声音沙哑，压得很低，告诉加拉哈德，学院里的教授突然又要他去做苦力，也不知道什么时候才能回去——

　　兰斯洛特在尾音收下的一瞬间把性器往回收了收，又立刻将整根都插到了最里面。即使藤丸立香的手比声音反应更快，在溢出呻吟的一瞬间就捂住了嘴巴，但儿子的耳朵还是听到了一点余音，问他出什么事了。

　　「……今天好倒霉，刚才又踢到……踢到桌角了。」

　　加拉哈德在电话对面扑哧笑了，说前辈最近怎么越发马虎了。兰斯洛特抱着他，也用只有他们两个人才能听到的声音，附在藤丸立香的耳边说了句：「对啊。」

　　藤丸立香一边用那双眼圈泛红的，充满水气的眼睛无力地瞪他，一边用甜言蜜语安抚着加拉哈德，直到挂断电话。兰斯洛特便立刻使了力气，迅速地在小孩的体内抽动起来，那动作里简直带着几分逞凶斗狠的意思，让他只能软着声音哆嗦着求饶，求未婚夫的亲生父亲早点射出来，早点放他回家。

　　——是的，未婚夫。

　　前些日子，加拉哈德终于向藤丸立香正式求婚了。订婚戒指是他们两个一起选的，他儿子挑东西的品味也继承了他，那枚和他过去的求婚戒指极肖似的银环，如今正套在这小娼妓的右手中指上。

　　>>>

　　新年之后，加拉哈德才跑来正式地告诉兰斯洛特这件事。他告诉父亲立香同意了，等他一毕业他们就结婚。藤丸立香今年其实已经毕业，但继续留在了时钟塔学院里读研究生。

　　兰斯洛特平静地接受了这件事，只是问加拉哈德：「你见过立香的父母了吗？」

　　加拉哈德很意外地看了他一眼，摇了摇头：「没有。前辈的父母早就不在人世了啊。」

　　听闻这事，兰斯洛特倒也不觉得惊讶，只是淡淡地说：「是吗？」

　　「是的。」加拉哈德点了点头，「所以这么多年以来，他一个人在英国念书，没有再回到日本去了。之前立香还跟我开过玩笑，说连日语都要不会说了。」

　　「……他就独自一人，无依无靠吗？」

　　「嗯。所以一开始和前辈接触的时候还很不容易呢。明明看上去非常外向，人缘很好，但自己一个人在屋里的时候，是整天都不会出一点声音的。」

　　兰斯洛特闭上眼，点了点头：「那你以后得好好对待他才成啊，加拉哈德。」

　　「我会的。」

　　他对面前的父亲露出微笑。兰斯洛特未曾想到儿子的脸上会出现这种表情，顿时陷入了恍惚。

　　加拉哈德的眼睛是淡金色的，里面的目光向来锐利。但这些年来，准确来说是和藤丸立香在一起之后，也终于趋于柔和平静。也许是从别处获得了更多的爱，终于使他体内充满力量，现在遇到兰斯洛特，他终于不再那么针锋相对，锱铢必较。

　　他们父子之间或许马上会迎来真正的和解，就像这世上大多数的父母与儿女一样。

　　——假如你就此放开手的话。

　　昨天晚上下了一场薄雪，如今已经开始慢慢融化。他双脚踩在湿润的草坪上，感觉某种事物也在与此同时地从他身上脱落而下。这里只有他们父子两个，而藤丸立香不在这里，不在他们视野中的任何地方。

　　前所未有的感觉。简直就像是被某种东西解放出来，终于开始回归人类的原型一样——

　　「以后生活上有什么需要的事情，一定要和我讲。加拉哈德，你们两个真的打算一直住在外面吗？房租可是笔不小的开销。」

　　「我们都不小了，父亲。」

　　「……那我可以经常去看看你们吗。」

　　加拉哈德停下脚步，想了想说：「其实我倒是无所谓。但是主要是立香，他可能会不太喜欢生人总来家里做客。虽然您可能察觉不到，但他实际上不擅长应付别人。这么久以来，每次我带着立香过来，他总是要待在能见到我的地方。」

　　「我是你的父亲，也是他的。我也算是生人吗？」

　　「……别说你了。就连他的导师莫里亚蒂都一样。前辈说他从大一开始就在莫里亚蒂的实验室里帮忙了，和他认识则更早，可到现在还是对这老头应付不来呢。」

　　加拉哈德从不对他说谎。兰斯洛特依旧神色平静：「原来如此。」

　　他问加拉哈德：「你们都是第一次恋爱吗？」

　　「当然了。」

　　「……第一次恋爱难免磕磕绊绊。加拉哈德。不过初次陷入爱情，就能和正确的人走到人生尽头，也是难得的好运。作为父亲，我衷心地希望你们能够幸福。」

　　「谢谢……爸。」

　　加拉哈德罕见地没有生硬地喊他「父亲」。

　　但这反倒让他心脏刺痛。而就在这种痛苦发作的同一时刻，一辆汽车再度开进院子，藤丸立香提着东西从车里钻出来，很遥远地对他们露齿一笑。

　　加拉哈德也挥手回应他的恋人。兰斯洛特却在原地一动不动。

　　他恢复原型的进程就这样被生生停止了。他望着藤丸立香的背影，鲜红的，雪白的，是第一次见面的时候他穿的红外套白围巾。三年过去了，他不知道已经送过他多少衣服皮鞋，又将多少宝石名表堆砌在他脚下，可他依旧是当初那个幻影，依旧使他在第一眼见到的时候就沦入地狱。

　　他站在树下，望着儿子小步快跑，追随藤丸立香而去。

　　不知道藤丸立香到底对他说过几句真话，又对加拉哈德说过几句真话。

　　也许都是半真半假。但在任何时刻，建立在真实上的谎言都比完全的虚构更加致命。

　　>>>

　　加拉哈德在六月份毕业，他们已经开始着手准备结婚事宜。两个青年已经开始带着玛修一起坐在花园里，热火朝天地讨论着婚礼该如何布置。兰斯洛特弯腰剪着灌木，远远地听到玛修问他们两个到底是谁穿婚纱，加拉哈德还是立香哥哥。藤丸立香则打趣说哎呀说不定让加拉哈德穿一回也不错，玛修说但是也很想看立香哥哥穿，加拉哈德则义正言辞地拒绝了双方的提议，并且告诉玛修他们都只会穿西装礼服。

　　他走过来，问两个年轻人需不需要拟请客名单。

　　「要不要我请同事们也来参加？」

　　「立香，你觉得呢？」

　　藤丸立香点点头：「我觉得十分荣幸。」

　　于是在周一下午茶的时间，兰斯洛特将这件事告诉了他的同僚们。

　　「……时间过得真快。没想到就连加拉哈德也到了结婚的年龄。」高文哀叹着，「可惜我事到如今竟依旧还是独身。」

　　贝德维尔则很意外：「对方是个……男生？」

　　「怪不得。我说为什么我们的优等生和他老爹完全不同，简直就是个绝缘体质，原来只是对女孩儿没有太大的兴趣。」

　　「真令我悲伤，高文卿。你要知道世界上不是每个人都像你那样对幼齿的巨乳女孩情有独钟。」

　　「哎呀，崔斯坦卿居然也能这么说吗？」

　　高文哈哈笑道：「别说得那么奇怪，我这不过是爱美之心人皆有之啊。对了，兰斯洛特卿，对方长什么模样？有照片吗？别让大家在婚礼当天认错新郎啊。」

　　兰斯洛特把照片传给他们看。是那张藤丸立香和加拉哈德在威尔士的合影。

　　「这可是……」

　　「崔斯坦卿，这个时候要把眼睛睁开。」

　　「不是，我在看的。等一下——」

　　但是照片已经从贝德维尔的手上转移到了高文的手上。金发男人吹了声口哨：「居然是个东方人。中国人吗？」

　　「不，是日本人。名字叫立香，姓藤丸。」

　　「是吗。」高文把照片递回给他，「婚礼什么时候举办？」

　　「大概就在六月底。」

　　「现在可已经是六月中了啊。」外交官无奈道，「你真应该早点说，日程上更好安排一些。不过没关系，我一定会准时到场的。」

　　不久之后，他这些收到请柬的同事们都陆续离去。兰斯洛特独自坐在沙发上，告诉他们他喝完这杯茶也会走。

　　但是这杯茶他喝了很久，很久。

　　而后，他慢慢地下了楼梯，走到了大楼外，在电话亭里拨通了藤丸立香的号码。

　　「您好，这里是藤丸。」

　　「立香。」兰斯洛特感觉到嗓子已经不是自己的，「有空的话，就出来再见一次面吧。这次不一样了。听我说，有些事情，我终于想明白了。为了你和加拉哈德今后的人生——」

　　漫长的电流杂音声，隐约的呼吸声。藤丸立香沉默着。

　　「这就是我们最后的见面了。」

　　「……好。」

　　藤丸立香接下来告诉了他一个陌生的地址，跟他说三个小时后见。

　　三个小时后，兰斯洛特走进了一家陌生的破旧旅馆。这栋楼实在是太老了，连电梯都没有，墙灰落得一走廊都是，他上楼的时候，还要避过在楼梯上干活的粉刷匠。

　　之前在前台已经拿到了房间的钥匙，但把它插进锁孔里的时候，藤丸立香先开了门。那种强烈的蛊惑再度近在咫尺，编织好的话尽数卡在喉咙中。兰斯洛特绝望地发现，他果然每次见到藤丸立香就什么都想不起来了，除了爱抚那具身体之外。

　　他们拥抱在了一起，藤丸立香顺手关上了门。没有人记得钥匙居然还插在锁孔里。

　　在门后又缠绵地接了个吻，他才放开了他。兰斯洛特坐到窗边，他看到了放在门口的旅行箱。

　　「你又要出门？」

　　「是啊，今天早上导师打电话要我跟他去布鲁塞尔参加学术会议。我十点的飞机，要提前两个小时走。」

　　「又是莫里亚蒂？其实你们肯定很早就认识了，对吗？」

　　「这个世上总有很多巧合的，先生。」

　　藤丸立香去冰箱里拿香槟酒，又把两个冷碟放在桌子上。

　　「对了。」这时他从衣兜里掏出了什么东西，放到了兰斯洛特的手上，「这个就还你吧。」

　　——那是一对蓝宝石袖扣。他第一次送给藤丸立香的礼物。

　　「其他的东西都不在我这了，只有这个还能留下来。」

　　「……那你不自己拿着吗。」

　　「这样的话，我们就结束得干干净净了。亚当斯卡先生，您应该知道，这个世界上有些礼物正是为了还给对方才存在的。」

　　兰斯洛特合上了手掌，藤丸立香坐了下来。他们共进了一顿简单的晚餐。他们什么都说，只是默契地避开了加拉哈德。

　　晚餐之后他们又开始做爱。这一次前戏短暂，过程则无比地漫长。就像世界末日已然来临，而他们是两头只知本能的野兽，选择在欲海沉沦里慢慢死去。

　　>>>

　　加拉哈德正仔细地对照着手上抄下来的地址，在街道上慢慢地走。地址是实验室里的学姐发给他的，跟他说这是藤丸立香写在日程表上的。

　　年轻的男友满怀疑惑，他从来没有见过这个地址。而站在旅馆门口的时候也发愣，还走出去确认了一下门牌号。没走错。不过这是什么地方？

　　他慢慢地往楼梯上走，墙灰掉到他肩上去了。他轻轻拂掉，胖嘟嘟的粉刷匠跟他说了句不好意思。

　　「没关系。」

　　他只是小心翼翼地把手上的那束紫菖蒲抱在怀里。这是和藤丸立香说好今天要买回去的。他知道学长一直以来都偏爱这种花。

　　他走到了顶楼的房门前。加拉哈德看到一只钥匙留在锁孔里，银白色的。如果按照门牌号的顺序，这正是第十三道门。

　　他打开了。但迎接他的并非故事里那片辉煌炫目的光。

　　——藤丸立香和兰斯洛特还连接在一起，耳鬓厮磨，颈项相交。他躺在兰斯洛特身下痉挛着喘息，几乎失去意识。兰斯洛特也一样，但在一种濒死的极乐里，他依旧听到了某种奇异的声响。

　　他在那一刻停下了动作，僵硬地转身向后看去。他的视线对上了一双充血的，颤抖的金色眼睛。他一刹那以为自己见到了伊莲。

　　但他宁愿自己见到的是伊莲。

　　藤丸立香感觉到不对劲，茫然地睁开了眼睛。接下来兰斯洛特感觉到胸口一痛，居然是他被藤丸立香猛地推到了一边。他从不知道这小子还有这样大的力气。

　　藤丸立香的嘴唇蠕动着，想发出声音却发不出来。那双永远潮湿柔情的蓝眼睛，此刻竟前所未有地空洞一片。

　　加拉哈德不可置信地往后退了一步。

　　「加拉哈德……」

　　藤丸立香艰难地挤出一个音节，但没有意义。加拉哈德从门中退到了走廊里。而他还在继续后退，后退，后退——

　　他消失了。一声惊天动地的巨响。

　　随后，一种混乱的尖叫声遥远地传来。兰斯洛特顷刻间从头冷到了脚底，他和藤丸立香对视一眼，然后直接衣衫不整地向外跑去。

　　他在大厅里止住了脚步。呆立在一片渐渐扩散开来的血泊里，兰斯洛特摇晃着跪了下来，发出一声不似人类的哀鸣。

　　他抱紧了加拉哈德。儿子银白短发上染满了黏稠的鲜血，柔软垂下的头颅就如同被折断的百合花。他知道加拉哈德已然彻底地、完全地、不可挽回地离开了人世，而在这种时刻，他的手中竟还紧紧地握着一束新鲜盛放的菖蒲花。

　　骨头和血肉仿佛从内部开始烧毁了。救护车的鸣笛声由远及近地响起。四周一片混乱，围满了人，他们互相对视，议论纷纷。

　　在一种天旋地转的晕眩中，兰斯洛特挣扎着抬起头来，试图寻找某张面孔，但它并没有出现在他模糊的视野之中。

　　——自那以后，他再也没有见过藤丸立香。


	5. The absense of the voice from the concord

　　在警察局里做笔录的时候他只能对一切据实以告。警察们也隔着谈话室的玻璃交头接耳，对他投来复杂的目光。

　　如果在三年前他便撒手人寰，他会是精明强干的律师，德高望重的政客，是道德上没有太大污点的一个好人。而加拉哈德会得以幸存，他和玛修会敬爱他，怀念他，会亲手埋葬他，并在葬礼上为他们的父亲落泪。

　　……没错，他本应在更早之前就离开人世。

　　他回到家里的时候，看到玛修一个人坐在客厅中央。他们的视线甫一相接，他便被质问着：「加拉哈德在哪？」

　　「……」

　　「还有立香哥哥。他在哪里？」

　　「孩子，听我说……」他走过来，想要抱一抱女儿，但玛修却冷淡地避开了他，和他拉开了距离。

　　「请您就站在那里，父亲。」

　　和加拉哈德如出一辙的生硬口气。但不同的是，他察觉得到玛修的哭腔。

　　「……您真的是，世界上最差劲的人。」

　　兰斯洛特刚想开口，但他发现他无话可说。父女之间陷入了一片黑暗的沉寂，但一道突然响起的门铃声打破了他。

　　门口站着詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。

　　「晚上好，兰斯洛特·杜·拉克爵士。」数学教授摘下帽子，向他行了个礼，「很冒昧在这么晚的时候突然来访。但是我不得不向您问一件重要的事。不知道您是否清楚藤丸立香现在在哪？」

　　>>>

　　婚礼的名单变成了葬礼的。在六月底，他辞去了政府部门的一切事务。

　　事实上他没有对外透露太多，但流言蜚语已然漫天飞舞，甚至比故事的真相还要更加荒唐离奇。

　　本来，兰斯洛特·杜·拉克爵士有望在五十岁时达到他事业的顶峰。但如今随着儿子的死，一切都不复存在了。玛修在第二年转去了其他城市的寄宿学校，在那里她将自己的姓氏改成了基列莱特。他则变卖了所有固定资产，提前写好了遗嘱，随后离开伦敦，只是每隔三个月会回来给加拉哈德扫墓。

　　时间就这样慢慢过去。已经错过了死亡的最好时机，他只能如同行尸走肉一样地苟活于世。毕竟虽然加拉哈德不在了，玛修却还活在世界上，虽然他们从那以后没再见过几次面，他被她冷淡、疏远，并永远地承担着害死加拉哈德的指责。

　　他变得不修边幅，颓废非常，无可挽回地极速衰老下去。他再也没有剪过自己的头发。

　　十年后的六月，他又回到了伦敦。他独自上山去见加拉哈德，但在走向他的墓碑时，停下了脚步。

　　一个背影：漆黑的头颅，漆黑的旧风衣。他悄悄绕过去，遥远地看到那张模糊的侧脸。那正是藤丸立香。与此同时，兰斯洛特惊讶地发现岁月似乎从未在那张东方面孔上留下痕迹，只不过看上去很憔悴，也许这些年来，他过得并不太好。

　　只是勉勉强强，还在活着。

　　声音随着风传了过来。藤丸立香坐在墓碑前的草地上轻声说着话，就像是加拉哈德还活在世上一样。他就站在那里看他。

　　不知道时间过去了多久，他终于从草地上站了起来，俯身轻轻地吻了吻墓碑，像是和他的儿子就此告别。

　　意识到藤丸立香即将离去，兰斯洛特喊了一声他的名字。但藤丸立香没回头。他的肩膀抖动了一下，随即快步地往墓园的另一个方向走去。兰斯洛特拔腿便追，但藤丸立香越走越快。最后他们都跑了起来。

　　他一直追着藤丸立香直到下山，然而对方终究是快人一步。最后他钻进了路边停着的一辆黑色轿车，在关上门的一瞬间，车子立刻开走了。

　　只留下兰斯洛特一个人站在原地。

　　他日渐苍老，身体已然今不如昔。疲惫感从脚底直往上涌，兰斯洛特向后退了几步，气喘吁吁地坐在了长椅上。就在这时，身后突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　「真巧，兰斯洛特爵士。」

　　确实很巧。他居然在这里遇见了詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。数学教授问道：「真是好久不见了。你怎么也在这里？」

　　他没有直接回答，而是说：「我刚才见到了立香。」

　　「藤丸立香？」老人的目光立刻锐利了起来，「……他在哪！」

　　「已经坐上一辆车走了。我刚才在加拉哈德的墓前碰到了他。但他跑的太快，我没追上。」

　　「看来我们都迟来一步。」

　　莫里亚蒂叹了口气，拄着拐杖，坐到了长椅的另一边。他们都没有再说话。

　　如今正是盛夏时节。伦敦今天罕见地晴朗，天空显现出一种清澈的淡蓝色，偶尔有几丝乳白色的云絮掠过。他们正坐在墓园门前的大广场上。在他的面前陆续走过了很多人：一个牵着狗的中年绅士，一个穿着黑纱眼睛哭红的孀妇，两个追着鸽子跑的小孩子，还有一群嬉笑打闹的美丽姑娘。

　　在精神恍惚的时刻，他依稀听见某种熟悉的声音。兰斯洛特猛然抬起了头，但身旁的莫里亚蒂依旧闭着眼睛，一动不动。

　　——那只是错觉。

　　因为无论是加拉哈德还是藤丸立香，都不在那些声音里面。


End file.
